


Kiss Me Slowly

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Fluff, Frat Boy Bill Denbrough, Multi, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, pennywho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Stan has a pretty great life. Good grades, proud parents, and a pretty girlfriend. And all it takes is one stupid frat party to spell the beginning of the end for two of those things.Summary sucks but the story is pretty good I think
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 29
Kudos: 148





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure self indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never posted to this site before and I just realized that words I put into italics for Stan's thoughts did not translate over :( promise to have that fixed in the next chapter, sorry if this chapter seems a lil wonky. Still working out the bugs!

There was a lot of things Stan Uris was willing to accept about his life.

He was willing to accept the fact that his father would always expect him to “act Jewish” when he was home on break, he was willing to accept the fact that his best friend Richie will never stop making bad jokes, and even willing to accept the fact he couldn’t have all his cloths dried clean all the time.

One thing he did not have to accept about his life was frat parties. There was no need for him to go, he wasn’t part of a frat, and didn’t do parties. His ideal Friday night was curled up on the couch with a good book (preferably a classic) next to his sweet girlfriend Patty. His sweet, sweet Patty.

Patty who made sure he attended Temple regularly, who had quite study sessions with him, who would work on her writings while he birdwatched in a nice park. His perfect Patty who he timidly asked out their freshmen year of college and has been with ever since.

Which just added to his current guilt. Like said before, Stan Uris did not have to accept frat parties as part of his life, which how he currently finds himself at one at this very moment is beyond him. 

He knows exactly how he got here; it was Richie’s fault. It’s always Richie’s fault. It was the beginning of their sophomore year and Richie had finally got accepted into one these stupid fraternities, after a year of trying and failing freshman year.

Stan never got the appeal of them, the frat houses constantly reeked of cheap booze and sex no matter how long ago the last party was. And the people who were in frats were always douchebags. Richie though insisted on getting into one of them, prattling on about “its part of the college experience Staniel”.

When Richie got accepted into alpha beta whatever house and made a big announcement about how all his friends “Yes even you Stanny and Patty” had to come the frat’s introductory party for new members, Stan knew immediately he was going to be miserable. 

So far, he completely right, as he was smushed up against the wall next to the dance floor sipping on a very strong mixed drink with Patty standing next to him. At least she was smiling trying to act like she was having a good time. They had only been there thirty minutes and Richie, Beverly, and Eddie had already been separated from them.

“We can leave anytime you want”, Stan tried to yell over the crowd to Patty. He was ready to leave, doubting that Richie would even notice their disappearance. 

“No let’s stay a lil longer, I wanna be here for Richie. I’m gonna go try to find him, make sure he’s not getting into too much trouble” she yelled back with a smile.

Before he could try to explain to her that it would be perfectly okay if they left right now and that Richie was probably just getting drunker or making out with Eddie on the stairs, Patty kissed his cheek and was squeezing her way through the crowd. 

Well that’s great, now I’m all alone. He thought idly. 

With a sigh Stan started to make his way through the crowd hoping to find one of his friends or to meet up with his girlfriend.

He snuck his way through the sweaty bodies on the makeshift dance floor in the living room to a second sitting room. The music was at least muffled in this room and he could hear himself think in here. 

Well barley, there was apparently a very intense game of beer pong going on which was causing everyone in here to chant loudly. It was the same name over and over, “Big Bill Big Bill Big Bill!” 

He was about to leave this room when he caught a glimpse of unruly curls on one the ends of the pong table. At this point, shoving his way through the he breached the inner circle of people who were around the table.

Richie was playing pong and was losing very badly, if his level of intoxication was an indicator. His cheeks were red, and his glasses were a skew, which Stan recognized from years of being friends with Richie meant he was Drunk. Eddie was right there next to Richie, practically hanging off him and giggling wildly.

Great they’re both drunk. “Richie! Eddie!” 

Richie whizzed around at the sound of his name, “Stannothan! Here to watch me cream my competition! Creamer than cream corn!”

“You’re the one being- being creamed Chi!” Eddie giggled out.

“I’m going to find Patty and then were getting out of here. Don’t end up in a ditch and do anything dumber than usual.” Stan stated ignoring their comments. 

“What! You can’t leave now I’m just- “

“Are we going to finish this game or what or are you ladies going to just keep chatting?” came a new playful, impatient voice.

For the first time Stan looked down the pong table to see who Richie was playing against. 

Big Bill I presume.

Big Bill indeed, Stan thought Richie was tall standing over 6ft, but Bill had to at least be 6ft4. His auburn hair tucked under a snap back, shorter hair on the sides. His outfit seemed to fit was most of the other guys were wearing, jeans and a tight baseball t-shirt. Although unlike the other, Bill had two diamond studs sticking out of his ears.

Yeah, typical fuckboy. 

“Bye Richie, Eddie.” With that Stan turned on his heal in search of Patty. 

He checked everywhere but couldn’t find her till about thirty mins later. He spotted her out on the dance floor, dancing with Beverly. She smiled at him and tried to wave him over, but Stan just politely smiled back and shook his head no. 

Well at least one of us is having fun. He decided he better stick around and wait for Patty to want to go home, make sure she got there safely. Retreating further into the house seeking quiet. 

He finally decided just to hang in the kitchen, where the music and the people where muffled the best. He even made himself a new drink, since he couldn’t quite remember what happened to his last. Okay, maybe Stan was a little tipsy. 

He perched himself on the counter and sipping on his drink. Quite content now. 

Then of course two very drunk people heavily making out stumble through the door. 

“Audra, babe, baby let me make one more drink and then we can go to my room. Hold up, wait- wait one minute.” The guy mumble through the kissing, the guy that Stan recognized to be Bill from earlier. 

Stan also recognized that Bill very obviously did not need another drink. But since both Bill and who he assumed to be Audra failed to recognize his presence, Stan decided to keep that comment to himself.

“Come on Billy, let’s just gooo, pleasee,” Audra whined when Bill finally broke away to mix himself another drink. 

She’s pretty, Stan thought idly. With her sun kissed skin and long silky looking brown hair. 

They’ve both still have failed to notice Stan’s presence. 

“Fine. I’m going to the room, if you don’t hurry up, I’m getting started without.” Audra giggled out the last part heading out the room.

Turning around to look at where Audra just was, Bill finally noticed Stan and seemed to jump back a little.

“Shit Man, you scared me! Like a fucking ghost or something!” Bill slurred/laughed out.

Stan remained silent only giving him a pointed look. Or at least he hoped it looked pointed, he was boarding drunk himself.

Obviously not noticing Stan’s silence was not an invitation for conversation, Bill carried on. “Aren’t one of Richie’s friends? Yeah, yeah you are, you were there when I was kicking his ass in pong!”

Stan had the admit the stupid smile Bill got on his face when he seemed proud for answering one of his own questions was kind of cute. 

Stan remained silent.

“Bet I really impressed yah, didn’t I? I tend to have that effect on people.” Bill took a couple steps closer to Stan when he said this, grossly invading his personal space. Stan was forced to Bill in the eyes now.

At the pong table he didn’t get a chance to notice how brilliant blue his eyes were, or how he had a scar that went through his left eyebrow. Stan finally admitted to himself that Bill was dangerously attractive. Stan remained quiet. 

“What? Don’t wanna talk to big bad frat boy, scared he’s gonna hurt ya a lil? Well you don’t gotta worry about that babe, I don’t like to hurt pretty things.” Bill practically purred out, now towering over Stan. Stan couldn’t help but keep eye contact with him as he shamelessly checked Stan out. Then Bill was moving down, down to kiss Stan.

Stan was letting him too! Red sirens were blaring in his head and he can’t bring himself to fucking move or to push Bill away. 

Right before their lips were going to make contact, “BILL HURRY THE FUCK UP!” came through the kitchen door. 

“Huh almost forgot about her, maybe next time cutie.” Bill said with a wink. His face was still right in front of Stans and he could feel Bill’s breath fan across his lips. 

“Next time maybe I’ll even get to speak to me,” and with that Bill was heading out the kitchen. 

What the fuck. What the actual fuck is wrong with me. I need to find Patty.

Stan was too drunk for this shit.


	2. Stan Should've Stayed Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update kinda? Only because I'm trying to get story established. I fixed Stan's thought bubbles so it should be less confusing now. Also this chapter is double the last chapter so enjoy! Also also, while this is IT focused, I hate ocs so characters from Stranger Things, and anywhere else I feel like pulling from do make appearances!

Regret. That was first thing Stan felt Saturday morning. Also, a raging hangover. Stan felt that too.  
Cracking his eyes open he peered over at the time displayed on the clock on his nightstand, 9:07 blinked back at him.

Great, he had less than an hour to get ready before Patty would be meeting him to walk together to temple. ‘Shit, Patty.’ Stan groggily thought, suddenly remembering her. His stomach sank with guilt, but did he really do anything to feel guilt over? “Its not like I actually did anything,” he tried to tell himself. 

That was the problem though, he didn’t do anything, didn’t even try to stop Will or whoever from trying to kiss him. If the dude’s girlfriend hadn’t called for him, who knows what Stan would’ve let him do. 

‘But nothing did happen and besides I was drunk. Doesn’t matter now to stress about it Stan.’ He thought in his final attempt to quell his guilt.

After the incident Stan had bolted from the house and practically ran the whole way home. He barely remembered to text Patty to let her know he went home, before he passed out on his bed.

Rising with a yawn and scratch to his head, it was time to find Advil and Gatorade and then to the showers. He looked over to his roommate’s side of the room where the dude was snoring kind of loud. Dustin, who Stan had met a week prior. 

Richie was his roommate last year, but with Richie living in the frat house this year, Stan had gotten stuck with a new roommate this year. It could be worse, he supposed. Dustin wasn’t a slob, and he doesn’t look at Stan strangely when Stan starts straightening his already clean side of the room. In fact, Dustin was cool and has made Stan laugh the couple times they’ve talked. A feat only accomplished by a few others.

Setting to his task at hand, Stan finally crawled out of his bed. Immediately his head started swimming. ‘Shit shit shit, not good.’ He as quickly as he could found his Advil and Gatorade from the mini fridge and set about grabbing his toiletry bag and his outfit for Shabbat.

He toed on his shower flip flops and headed to the dorm showers. That was the only thing he found himself envious of Richie, at Richie’s frat house he had like 5 big bathrooms to share with like only 20 guys where Stan had share with over 100. 

Stan ended up vomiting twice in the shower but felt considerably better after. He took more Advil and drank more Gatorade and by the time he had finished buttoning up his last button on his polo, it was time to meet Patty outside the dorms.

The campus temple was only about a ten-minute walk from his dorms, and its typically is a very pleasant one. The campus seems to vibrate with a soft energy in the mornings that Stan could appreciate. 

Stan couldn’t help but smile when he saw Patty waiting for him in a pretty floral dress outside the dorm doors. 

“Morning love,” she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.

Stan gently caught her chin and brought her in for a soft kiss on the lips. God, he thinks he’ll never grow tired of kissing those soft lips. “Morning,” he greeted her when they parted.

Linking hands with her, they started their walk to temple.

“You disappeared on me last night.”

“Huh?” Stan knows for a fact he texted her after he ran back to the dorms.

“I mean, I got your text, but before that you kinda just vanished. One minute I see you on the edge of the dance floor, and then I don’t see you for rest of the night. I just thought I would’ve seen you leave or something before I got a text.”

Stan aborts his eye roll; he knows that sometimes Patty just gets insecure. He also avoids pointing out the fact Patty left him first. “I found my way the kitchen, and just ended up drinking a lil too much by myself. I’m sorry, I should’ve found you before I left.” Stan feels bad for half lying, but its not like he can tell Patty the truth.

“Its okay,” she replies with a squeeze of the hand intwined with his. 

The rest of the walk is in silence, and Stan finds himself struggling to pay attention during the service when they arrive. He finds himself reflecting on his and Patty’s relationship.

They met through the very temple that they’re sitting in now. When they first met Patty was handing out flyers for the temple to the new freshmen, Stan included. The moment they locked eyes Stan was a goner. They started going out that very week. 

Stan never paid much attention to girls before Patty. Not that he didn’t find them attractive, he just felt like he other things in his life that required his attention more than girls. Patty though, when he first saw her he was in awe. Patty was not conventionally attractive, she was on the short size, standing 5’3, her figure stout. With her sandy brown hair bobbed at the shoulders and big brown almond eyes, she was simple looking. But to Stan she was prettiest girl he’s ever seen. Stan liked simple, and that’s how things were with Patty. Typically.

His parents were so happy to learn that Stan was dating a Jewish girl. When Stan brought her home over winter break, they immediately fell in love with her. Although Stan thinks they were just thankful she was Jewish and a girl. It also helped that Patty got along well with Stan’s friends.

Although Richie loved Patty, he couldn’t believe that Stan was dating a girl, always saying he thought they played for the same team. Which they kinda did, Richie was just gay while Stan was bi. A fact he didn’t share with Richie till the end of freshmen year. A fact that he didn’t accept about himself till halfway through his freshmen year.

Yes, Stan had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect girlfriend who was the perfect Jewish girl. Who made his parents happy. Stan is also happy, he thinks. His mind then starts to aimlessly wander, the service still unable to hold his attention.

He hates how his mind continually drifts back to blue eyes and diamond pierced ears for the rest of service.

After Shabbat Stan and Patty head to meet up with their friends at the diner on campus. Like they do on every Saturday. Walking in, they spot Eddie and Richie in the corner. Richie yapping on about something while a very hung-over Eddie stares off into the distance Sipping on presumably coffee.

Richie spots them and excitedly waves them over. “Well there’s my second favorite set of lovebirds, the first set of course being my darling Eds and I!”

Eddie flinches away with a “Richie please not so loud, I still feel like I’m going to puke.”

Patty and Stan barely take their seats before Richie starts back up again.

“Did you guys see it when that guy did a keg stand last night and then immediately passed out? Talk about partying too hard!”

“Richie sweetie shhh, not so loud. Poor Eddie looks like he’s dying,” Patty says with a sympathetic look in Eddie’s direction. “Now have you heard from Bev?” she asks, noting Bev’s absence.

“Oh yeah, forgot to text you guys. Bev caught a bad case of frat boy fever and hooked up with one my bros last night. Ben, I think is his name. Anyways they were both still passed out this morning when I left,” Richie chirped.

Stan really wanted to ask how Richie could call someone a bro if he wasn’t even sure of the dude’s name. He also didn’t want to believe that Bev would sink so low to hook up with a frat boy, but then he’s reminded with his own encounter with one last night. He feels his cheeks starting to heat up.

“Are you guys coming back tonight for round two? Stan you’ve gotta come!” 

“Yes of course Rich, we wouldn’t miss it.”

That broke Stan’s silence. “What, round two? Do you guys really need two consecutive parties back to back to celebrate inductees?” He addresses to Richie, to Patty, “Pats are you sure you want to go tonight? I was hoping we could have a date night tonight.” Stan really didn’t want to have a date night, what he wanted to do tonight was stay in and read Ann Rice, but a date night with Patty is at least better than another frat party.

Before either of them could reply, the waitress approached their table.

“Good afternoon, I’m Max and what can I get started for you today? Would you like to hear our lunch special?” comes the same automatic opener, even though they have Max as their waitress every Saturday. 

“Now Ms. Max, you know I’ll just be getting what I always get when I come around here only every weekend,” Richie says with an awful southern accent. 

“Yes of course Rich, how could I forget,” She laughs. “And same as always Eddie, or are we mixing it up today?” 

Eddie finally looks away from the spot on the table he had been boring a hole into for the last five minutes. “Huh? Oh, the regular Max, but can I get extra chocolate chips in my pancakes today?”

“Of course, Eddie, guess you’re feeling like a mad man today, Huh.”

“More like a dead man,” Eddie mutters.

“Stan? Patty?” Max asked turning her attention to them.

Patty rattles off some different variation of the same kosher order they got last week. She thinks if she just changes one or two things that it’ll somehow magically become a different meal. It doesn’t. She of course orders the same for Stan, as always, making sure he’s sticking to kosher. ‘Patty the perfect Jewish girlfriend.’

“Be right back with those meals and refill for that coffee Eddie.”

Eddie just hums back a negative and Max disappears with their orders.

“Stan I- “

“Staniel come on- “

Richie and Patty start at the same time. “You go first Rich,” she sighs out.

“Thank you, my precious Patty,” he smiles to her before turning his attention back to Stan. “Stan the man, you have to come tonight and I’m going to tell you exactly why so don’t interrupt,” Stan just sighs “Do you know who Big Bill is? Of course, you do, everyone knows Big Bill. Anyways, he was asking about you this morning! Yes, exciting I know! Whatever you said or did last night really impressed him (‘ironic’ Stan thinks) and he asked me this morning if you were coming tonight! I already told him you were because if you become friends with Big Bill, then by association, I- I mean we, we can get into all the hot college parties this year! And you know exactly how important that is to me – us, Staniel!”

Stan can feel Patty’s questioning eyes on him. He knows he’s in it now, he didn’t mention anything to her about interacting with a “Big Bill” character. Stan also really hates the fact that it feels like he has butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of Bill asking about him.

“Rich you really don’t need to spend the school year jumping party to party, so really I’d be doing you a favor by not going tonight. Besides I don’t think Eddie can handle another party, right Eddie?” Stan asks, hopeful that Eddie for once, will be on his side. 

Richie immediately turns on his puppy dog eyes towards Eddie. ‘Dammit.’

Whatever resolve Eddie had crumbles immediately, “Well its not like Richie is going to stop going to classes over parties, because if he flunks out, he can’t be apart of the fraternity. Right Rich?” Richie dramatically overly nods his head, “And it’d be pretty cool to attend the parties that we are never invited to and only hear rumors about. As for tonight, I’ll just lay off the hard stuff. Hang out with Bev and Patty. So yes, Stan I think you should go.”

Feeling exasperated Stan turns to Patty as his last line of defense, but she’s too busy staring at the wall behind them. The tension is thick between them, but Eddie and Richie don’t seem to pick up on it.

“Patty what do you think? Don’t you want to go?” Eddie asks.

She smiles a forced smile to Eddie, “Of course Eddie, it’s gonna be a lot of fun. We can get ready together tonight yeah? Me, you, and Bev?”

Eddie smiles back to her as Max approaches with their food. 

‘Fuck it then I guess. Let her be pissy over nothing.’ He thinks, ever though he knows it’s not over nothing.

And that’s how Stan finds himself in the very same kitchen he was in only the night before, at his only ever second ever frat party. For someone who had never attended one of these up until last night, he was really hoping that this didn’t become a new regular thing for him. 

Currently Stan was successfully avoiding everyone and was well on his way to being pretty drunk. Again. 

Patty had hardly said anything to him since the dinner, still upset over the whole not mentioning Bill thing. Man, he really didn’t get her problem sometimes. He knows that she gets insecure but, what did she think he was gonna do? Cheat? She didn’t even have any inclination that Stan was into men! So why fuck did it matter than Stan forgot to mention Bill. 

‘You sound like a dick right now, do you not remember what happen last night,’ his conscious pipes in. 

‘But nothing did happen! I’m sure I would’ve stopped him! I forget to mention one thing on my nightly adventure after she, SHE abandoned me last night and that gives her the right to give me the cold shoulder for the rest of the day!? I’m probably gonna have to take her on some overly romantic date and overly apologize for this bullshit!’ He argues back with himself as he makes another strong drink.

Patty had left with Eddie after the diner and didn’t reappear until they were to meet up in front of the frat house. She had apparently made good on what she said earlier and had gotten ready with Eddie and Bev, both of them in tow behind her. 

Stan couldn’t help but give a cheeky smile when he saw Bev and teased her about her frat boy fever. Bev in turn had told Stan to shut fuck up and punched in the arm before she was dragged into the house by Patty. 

When Patty had left him at the diner when she dragged Eddie away earlier, it left Stan alone with Richie until the meet up.

Stan really wanted to tell Richie about what happened with Bill, and the real reason why Bill was asking about him, but he couldn’t get himself to find the words. He didn’t want Richie to think poorly of him, to think he could actually cheat on Patty. So instead he found himself asking about Bill.

Richie didn’t even think twice about Stan asking and seemed actually kind of proud of all his ‘Big Bill’ knowledge.

Bill Denbrough, as Stan came to learn, was apparently a legend at the frat house, known for being the loudest, the drunkest, and always being able to convince the hottest person in the room to sleep with him. Richie didn’t mention an Audra, so Stan figured she probably was just a one-night stand, and Stan hated how the fact that Bill was single kind of pleased him.

He found out that Bill was actually older than them, being in his senior year, majoring in creative writing. Okay Stan didn’t see that one coming. He also learned that Bill was at college on a full ride baseball scholarship. 

When Richie stopped his leak of Bill knowledge, Stan didn’t push him for more. Couldn’t risk him getting suspicious. Also, nothing about Bill should even matter Stan in the first place.

But that had been earlier, and now Stan was here, at the frat house. Actively avoiding the man, he had asked Richie about that day but still secretly hoping to run into him. ‘I’m so fucked up.’

Stan hadn’t seen Patty or Eddie since they entered the house, he spotted Bev under some muscular guy’s arm earlier. Richie had disappeared the moment they walked into the house. Which in turn allowed Stan to make his way to the kitchen and down a few drinks. 

Sighing Stan leaves the comfort of the kitchen in search of somebody, anybody. ‘Well not just anybody.’

He spots Eddie and Richie grinding on the dance floor, (‘Gross’) and sees that Patty has linked up with Bev who was still in the corner under Mr. Hunks arm. He was going to have ask Bev about that later, and wonders if that’s Ben from the night before.

Thinking that approaching either group of his friends right now does not seem enjoyable, Stan make a b line for back porch.

There’s hardly anyone out there much to Stan’s pleasure. Just a few pot smokers in the corner and a couple making out on the swing on the porch. Pulling his NYU hoodie tighter, Stan takes a seat on the stairs, stargazing. 

He doesn’t know much time passes before he hears a voice behind him. “I thought that was you, I’ve been hoping to run into you.”

‘Shit.’ Stan knows that voice. It’s the voice he forgot he was trying to avoid. Turning his head around, he makes eye contact with none other than Bill Denbrough. He’s got a beanie and what appears to be a letterman jacket on with a freshly lit cigarette hanging between his lips.

“Mind if I join you Cutie?” Against Stan’s better judgement he shakes his head no and actually scoots over a lil to make room. ‘God, what the fuck is wrong with me.’

The room he made doesn’t seem to matter because the moment Bill sits down, his thigh and shoulder is flushed against Stans. Even though Stan has a hoodie and Bill had a jacket on, he swears he can feel electricity from were they’re touching.

“Want a drag?” Bill asks, offering out the cigarette after taking a puff himself. Stan just crinkles his nose and shakes his head no, to which Bill just chuckles at before taking another hit himself.

“You really don’t talk much do you? Not a people person? Hm?”

“I talk to my friends, I talk to my girlfriend, drunk frat boys who put the moves on me after they were just making out with some other girl, not so much.” God that’s the first thing he’s ever said to Bill and it boarders as an insult. ‘You shouldn’t care that you may have just insulted him! Maybe now that he knows you that have a girlfriend; he’ll leave you the fuck alone!’ His conscience starts up.

Bill laughs out, “He speaks! Here I was starting to get concerned I was flirting with a mute! And babe don’t get jealous over that girl from last night, I bet you’re way more fun in bed.” 

“I have a girlfriend and you don’t even know if I’m into men.” Stan’s a little irked that Bill purposely ignored the girlfriend part and choose to focus on the part that made Stan sound a little jealous. 

“Dude I don’t know if you know this, but you do not act like a straight guy.” Bill gestures to how Stan’s legs are crossed and how he’s sitting at he very edge. Before Stan has a chance to be offended or to explain to Bill that the way he sits doesn’t determine his sexuality, Bill starts talking again. 

“Is she a good lay?”

“Wha – What?” he’s taken back by that question.

“Your girlfriend, is she a good lay? She must be to keep someone as hot as you.”

“I wouldn’t know, we haven’t ever gone below the belt.” Stan answers before he can stop himself. He can feel the alcohol pulsing through his veins at this point.

And then Bill starts laughing, laughing at Stan. Now he’s pissed. He’s never thought anything bad of his and Pattie’s mutual decision to wait till marriage, until now that is.

Stan can’t stand being humiliated one minute more so he makes his way to stand up to leave, but Bill grabs his hand to stop him. If Stan thought he was feeling electricity through their cloths earlier, that doesn’t begin to compare to what he’s feeling now through skin to skin contact.

It effectively stops Stan from trying to get away, although he begrudgingly pulls his hand away from Bills.

“I’m sorry I was just surprised, that’s all. Are you like, still a virgin or something?” Bill chuckles out.

Stan feels his face heat up, “As if I’m going to just share that information with some drunk frat boy I just met! Do you even know my name?” Stan was still a virgin, but he be damned if he was about to reveal that to Bill. Though something told him Bill already knew the answer.

“It’s Stan.”

Stan is very taken back, he did not expect Bill to know that, no doubt got his name from Richie. He just stares at Bill dumbfounded, unsure of what to say.

“Look Stan the man, sorry I came on too strong, I mean I did try to kiss you last night. You’re just pretty and I’m very used to getting pretty things.” Bill says with another drag of the cigarette. 

Stan still doesn’t know what to say so he dumbly just continues to stare back. He does notice how even sitting, Bill towers over him. How close Bill’s face is yet again to his. Bill’s stupid earrings glinting in the porch light.

“Did I send you back to your mute setting or something just by knowing your name?” Bill laughs out. His breathe fanning out over Stan’s face.

‘This bad, very bad. I need to get out of here before I do something super stupid.’ Stan thinks as he surges up to kiss Bill.

His brain is turned off. He’s on auto pilot mood, only reacting to emotion. Blame the alcohol, blame whatever, but the only emotion Stan finds himself feeling is pure need. Pure need for the incredibly hot fuck boy in front of him, who for whatever reason is very interested in Stan.

That interest is only confirmed further because it only takes a Bill a second to recover from the surprise of Stan kissing him before he’s kissing back. Easily taking control of the kiss. Even the smell of Bill is intoxicating to Stan, the smell of cigarette smoke and some fancy cologne he can’t name. He can’t seem to get enough.

Bill swipes his tongue along Stan’s bottom lip and the whimper Stan let’s out at that simple action is embarrassing. Bill’s tongue is pushing inside along his own, mapping out his entire mouth and Stan can’t help but to take it. Stan finds himself gripping Bill’s jacket while Bill reaches over grabs Stan’s thigh, hard. 

When he does that, Stan takes that as an opportunity to suck on Bill’s tongue, which he’s pleased to hear drags a groan out of the taller man. 

Just as quickly as the kiss was started, it stopped. Surprisingly by Bill. 

He looks smug but Stan doesn’t care, he just wants Bill to kiss him again. 

“Get home Stanley. You’re drunk. I’ll let Rich know where you went.” With that Bill puts out his cigarette and heads back inside. Leaving a very confused, and now very horny Stan on the steps. 

Stan stumbles his way back to the dorms, forgets to text Patty, and falls a sleep knowing he’s going to feel like shit in more ways than one in the morning.

The next morning, before the shame, guilt, and the hangover sets in Stan opens his eyes, checks his phone, where Stan finds himself accepting a follow request and following back a @BIGBILLDENBROUGH on Instagram. Stan also notices the missed calls and texts from Patty in his notification bar.  
‘I really am fucked now.’ He thinks before he blacks out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate them too much! I promise everyone gets a happy ending....eventually.  
> Please leave me comments! It's my fuel to keep writing!


	3. Patty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I hate writing? Dialogue! Know what this chapter has a lot of? Dialogue!

Patricia Blum, while a religious person, was not very superstitious. She didn’t believe in luck or fate. She didn’t believe people could predict things based on feelings or believed in silly things like broken mirrors and spilt salt bringing you bad luck. She believed only in God and what his people were capable of doing. That being said, she just couldn’t shake the sense of doom that surrounds her in this current moment, a feeling of heart break looms in the air. 

It had all started at lunch today, when Richie had brought up that Bill guy. She didn’t know how, but she knew Bill was bad news. A plague, a disease, infectious. Which is why she needed to protect Stan from him! To find out that Stan had actually interacted with this Bill guy to the point where he wanted Stan to attend another one of these disgusting parties, and worst, that Stan completely didn’t tell her about this little interaction between them! 

They were in a relationship together; they’re supposed to tell each other everything! Last night had already been strange, the fact that Stan didn’t walk her back to her dorms after the party was already off putting. Stan always, always walks her back. Has been doing it since the start of their relationship. Then she finds out he had an interaction with Bill and just conveniently didn’t tell her about it.

Now Patty knows she has some insecurity issues when it comes to dating Stan, but who wouldn’t if they were dating him? Stan looks almost holier than though, with his pristine appearance. His soft delicate features on his face, always clear of acne. His curls sitting perfectly atop his head, never one out of place. Slim yet defined figure always dressed fashionably. To Patty, Stan was a beautiful gift, while she is just plain Patty Blum.

While Stan was a gift in general, their relationship though was a gift just for Patty. A gift she is determined to protect. So yes, she gets upset and insecure when Stan doesn’t tell her things, that’s only because she wants an open and honest relationship! She knows that she did not react very well today, that she was rude to freeze Stan out. But what is she supposed to say? That Bill is bad news? And not in the sense that he’s just another generic douchebag? That she just has a bad feeling about him, and Stan should stay away as far possible from him? It wouldn’t make any sense to Stan, she thinks. Her insecurities with Bill go deeper than him just being a toxic asshole though.

A part of her knows but doesn’t want to think about Stan’s secret. A secret that Stan told her in a drunken haze back freshmen year, right after winter break. A secret that Stan either completely doesn’t remember telling her or ignores the fact that he did. Patty wasn’t about to ask; she wishes she could forget what he told her too sometimes.

Stan had confessed his secret after they had made their way back to her dorm after a welcome back to school party. They both had been pretty drunk and were on her bed kissing, when Stan had started crying, she remembers being taken back, thinking she had done something wrong, when she heard it through the sniffles. “I think I’m sometimes attracted to men.” Patty almost hadn’t heard it, but she did, and there was no doubt in her mind about what he said. It almost just seemed to fit. Like there was some piece of Stan she was never quite able to figure out, that that confession had been the missing piece of her Stan puzzle. He had passed out on her bed shortly after his little confession still sniffling and the next morning the only thing, he seemed to be embarrassed about was the fact he had spent the night.

That’s when she knew she been put into Stan’s life for a reason. Now Patty did not have a problem with gay people, she loves Richie and Eddie, but she knew that that life was simply not the life for her Stan. She knows she was put into Stan’s life to keep him in his Jewish faith, to keep him on the righteous path. To guide him away from temptations. 

That’s what made the revelation of Stan’s interaction with Bill all the more troubling to her. Bill was a playboy, and very flaunt with his ‘Bisexuality’. Two things that made him very bad to be around her Stan. Though she couldn’t just come out and say that Bill could be a sinful temptation of the flesh for Stan, exposing to Stan that she did in fact know his secret. So, yes, she couldn’t tell just Stan why she was upset about the Bill situation and Stan’s omission of the truth from the night before. 

All she can hope to do is to stick with Stan and shield him from Bill. A job at this current moment she was failing at miserably, considering she hadn’t seen Stan since right before entering the house. She thought that when she dragged Bev and Eddie inside that Stan would follow right behind her, probably come and stick with her on the side bar like last night. Maybe dance a little with her if she was lucky. To no avail although. She may have even thought that Stan had just turned around and left, too annoyed by her actions to attend, if it hadn’t been for Riche mentioning that Stan had slipped off to the kitchen before tugging Eddie away. 

After Eddie had been dragged away, she was about to go in search of Stan, when Bev had waved her over to the corner where she stood under some guy’s arm with two other girls. Ben, as she learned was the man’s name. Bev is rattling on about something to the two girls (named Greta and Audra she thinks) but Patty can’t bring her to pay attention, she keeps scanning the room, looking for her Stan.

Patty is sweep of room now, eyes stopping briefly on Richie and Eddie on the dance floor, when one of the girls say something that catches her attention. 

“Bev tell Audra that sleeping with Big Bill two nights in a row is not a good idea, she won’t listen to me!” the girl with the obviously boxed dyed blonde hair (‘Greta, right?’) sequels out. ‘She’s obviously very drunk already.’

“I didn’t say I was going to! I’m just saying, like, that if I come across him on the dancefloor, I might start a little grind on,” The prettier one of the two pipes out. ‘This must be Audra.’

“Audra you stay away from Denbrough, you don’t him thinking you’re easy. You need to take care of yourself better, don’t go catching feelings for that asshole,” Bev replies. 

‘Ah Bev, always the protector.’ Patty really doesn’t know why Bev hangs out with these girls, they’re so different, but she thinks its probably because Bev feels the need to look after these bimbos. 

“Hey now, don’t forget I’m friends with that asshole,” the guy, Ben, says seriously, although his face holds a look of humor.

“Audra’s already caught feelings for him, haven’t you head Bev! She was completely gushing over him this morning, it was kinda a lil gross.”

At that statement, Audra looks like she’s about to strangle Greta. Greta sees said look and then swiftly dismisses herself with a comment about needing another drink. ‘Probably knows she crossed a line.’

“Yeah some guy that hooks up with you but kicks you out of his bed immediately after is totally someone worth gushing over.” Bev says with playful slap to Audra’s arm.

“Oh hush, you guys don’t know him like I do. We’ve been hooking up together since like freshmen year, I think he’s just scared to ask me out because it would be like, too real of a relationship, ya know.” 

“Audra, he hooks up with other people on the regular. He’s a total fuck boy,” Bev says, her tone slightly more serious. 

Eyeing Ben up and down Audra replies, “Well not all frat guys can like be knights in shining armor Beverly.” 

Ben looks a little flattered but says, “Yeah look, I love the dude like an actual brother, but I do not recommend you go falling for him. He is, as Bev said before, an asshole.” For that comment Ben gets a cute lil peck on the cheek from Bev.

Audra remains silent and for whatever reason Patty feels the need to indulge her (and maybe get a little more information on Bill but that’s beside the point), “So you’ve known Bill long?”

Audra looks at Patty as if she completely forgotten Patty was there but recovers herself and replies. “Yeah I met him way back freshmen year! He was a sophomore at the time, and he took pity on me and showed me like the ropes around campus. He didn’t even try to sleep with me until after like the second party we went to!”

‘What a gentleman.’

“Yeah what a real gentleman.” Patty can’t help but smirk when Bev says what she was just thinking. 

Audra doesn’t say anything else about Bill and the two girls and Ben fall back into some conversation about some new band while Patty returns to scanning the room looking for Stan. She really thought she would’ve seen him by now. 

After a few moments she does she spot someone who seems to be heading their way much to her dismay. It becomes apparent that Audra has spotted him too when she shrieks out “Bill!” and goes running the short distance between them. She throws her arms around his neck and tucks her face into his chest, so she completely misses the look of annoyance that flashes across his face. ‘Poor Audra.’ Bill untangles himself her, ignoring her slight whines and finishes the short walk over to their small group, Audra right behind him.

He walks up right next to Patty, not even glancing at her. She can smell cigarette smoke, alcohol, and some cheap cologne wafting off him, almost making her nauseous. Audra doesn’t seem to mind the smell as she molds herself to Bill’s back, much to his look of displeasure. “Hey, Hanscom, have you seen Tozier?” 

‘What the heck does he want with Richie right now?’

“Yeah I saw him on the dance floor with his boy, but if you’re looking for some kush Mike has some pre-rolled joints on him.”

“Nah, just need to let him know about his friend.”

Bev gets the question out faster than Patty, “You mean Stan? What about Stan?” Bev must be thinking the same thing Patty is, that Richie came here with all his friends and everyone else is accounted for except for Stan. That horrible feeling flares up around Patty again as she feels her stomach drop. 

Bill looks down at Bev, eyeing her, “What’s it to you?” 

Bev looks annoyed now, “I’m one of his best friends, and that,” she points to Patty, “is his girlfriend. So, I ask again, what about Stan?” 

Bill finally looks down with a quizzical expression at Patty and gives her a once over before his face breaks into a smile and starts to chuckle as if her presence is a joke. She really wants to punch him in the face. “Uh nothing, I was just gonna let Tozier know that he was drunk so I sent home.”

So many questions and emotions hit Patty. Stan went home? Without her? Again? Stan was drunk around Bill again? Bill sent Stan home? God, what did Bill do to her Stan, what did Stan do?

“What did you do?” was the only question she was able to get out although. 

“What do you mean ‘what did you do?’, I didn’t do anything sweetheart. Your boyfriend was by himself, he was drunk, so I told him to go home before he did anything stupid. If anything, I was looking out for him.” Patty really hates the smile on Bill’s face right now. 

“So, you sent him home drunk by himself? He can get himself hurt!” Bev almost shouts at Bill.

Before Bill can reply, Audra pipes up, “Hey Bev be nice.” She then tries to snuggle closer into Bill’s back.

“Okay that enough, Audra off of me, it’s not happening tonight.” He pries a very disgruntled Audra off his back, “and I would’ve walked him back to his dorms, but I figured his ball and chain over here would just get all upset over it.” He says gesturing to Patty. 

Patty hears Bev start up at Bill and Ben trying to quell the argument now, but she’s already walking away. She has to find Stan, maybe Bill was just saying that Stan left. Maybe Stan is still around here. She needs to find him. Dragging out her phone she tries to call him, and when it goes to voicemail she tries again and again as she starts to check the house. Between phone calls, she starts sending him texts too, hoping he’ll respond. She starts in the kitchen and she works her way through the house. When he doesn’t pop up, she’s very tempted to check the bedrooms upstairs, half convinced that Bill has Stan locked up in his room. She even makes her way to the staircase before Richie stops her.

“Patty what’s wrong? You look upset.”

“Have you seen Stan? Bill said he went home drunk and I can’t find him anywhere! He’s not answering his phone or replying to my texts and I’m worried. I can’t find him anywhere Richie!” she didn’t realize how close to hysterics she was.

“Wait do you mean Bill as in Bill Denbrough?” Richie has an expression on his face that she can’t quite read and it’s not helping her anxiety. 

“Yes, but what does that matter?” Patty keeps looking behind Richie up the stairs hoping to catch a glimpse of familiar curls.

Richie sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Look Patty I know for a fact that Stan is fine. He’s a big boy who knows how to get back home, even while intoxicated. I’ll even stop by his dorm room later tonight to make sure he got there alright. I’ll text you when I do, I’ll even send you a picture of him curled up in his bed sucking his thumb like a big baby, okay?”

“Okay.” Richie’s joke is lame but the fact that he’s not too worried about Stan to a make a joke right now and the promise of him checking in on tonight does calm Patty down significantly. Also, the fact that Richie isn’t checking the frat’s bedrooms for Stan helps a little with her anxiety concerning Stan and Bill.

“Now go home Patty, I promise everything is okay. Go get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

Sleep does sound good right about now. With a “thank you” and goodbye hug to Richie, Patty turns to leave. Maybe Richie was right, everything was okay. Her insecurities were just getting the best of her. But then why can’t she shake this sense of doom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like it was important to get some insight on Patty's side and some more insight on Bill and Audra's "relationship". I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Stenbrough in it, but trust me when I say I make up for it in the next chapter. Also no Patty bashing please! That's really not my intent here. Hope you guys enjoyed, please leave me some comment fuel!


	4. Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not too thrilled with this chapter, but if I didn't publish this version then it was never going to happen. Also this chapter is almost 4k, so enjoy!

The next morning Stan awoke feeling like shit. The moment he had woken up, everything that had happen last night came rushing back to him coated with a drunken haze. He had a just few moments to wake up before he was yanking his waste basket out from underneath his desk to puke his guts out. He knew that he wasn’t just sick from the hangover, he was stressed about what happened last night. He didn’t know what to do or what was going to happen now. 

He had kissed Bill! He actually cheated on Patty, and he was disgusted with himself. But then why did it feel right to kiss him? Stan feels like he had actually found a piece of himself that he didn’t even realize he was missing in that kiss. Oh yeah, that was probably because Bill had been his first kiss with a guy. He bet Bill didn’t even realize how important that kiss was for Stan. What was probably just another drunken kiss at a party for Bill, was Stan’s first kiss with a man. As much as he was disgusted with himself for cheating on Patty, he kinda felt exhilarated by that fact. It makes him hate himself more. 

Finally, his puking turns into dry heaving and Stan settles to just sit on the floor with his head resting on the side of the waste basket when a voice perks up. “Hey dude, ya good? Sounds like you had a wild night last night. Do you need like, Gatorade or anything?” It was Dustin. 

‘Surprised he’s still in the room, typically he hangs out at his friend’s dorm all day on the weekends. Maybe he just hasn’t left yet, fuck, what time is it?’ 

Dustin breaks Stan’s train of thought as he reaches into Stan’s minifridge to pass him a Gatorade. “Uh thank you.” Stan’s head still feels foggy and he reaches for his phone on his bed to check the time, only to see it’s missing. “Do you know what time it is? And would you happen to know where I placed my phone?” 

“Dude it’s like 1 in the afternoon,” Stan groans at this. “I just came back from Lucas’s to grab my switch and I saw that you were still asleep. I was just about to attempt to wake you to make sure you weren’t like dead or something. And relax, I saw your phone on the ground when I walked in, so I picked it up and put it on the charger for you.” 

“Cool, thanks,” Stan tries to get up off the floor and after a few attempts ‘I didn’t think I drank that much last night’ he finally gets over to his desk where his phone is plugged up. When he turns it on, his notification bar lights up like a Christmas tree. 

He swipes through his notifications and sees where Patty blew his phone up last night along with a text from her this morning. He also sees a text from Richie and a direct message from Bill on Instagram. He’s about to open his texts from Patty when Dustin speaks up again. 

“I’m about to head back to Lucas’s, get some water and food in you dude, you look like you’re on death’s doorstep. Also forgot to mention, your friend Richie came by last night like around three. Woke me up. He said he was just making sure you got in last night alright, so I let him in to check on you,” Dustin looks a little embarrassed and is rubbing the back of his neck when he says the next part. “He uh, also took a picture of you, I hope that’s okay. I was half a sleep, or I would’ve tried to stop him.” 

‘Ugh Richie.’ 

“Yeah that’s okay. Richie is my best friend; he probably was just getting stuff to black mail me with later.” 

“Oh okay, cool. Well bye dude.” 

“Bye.” 

Dustin turns and leaves, and Stan turns his attention back to his phone. He thumbs through the texts from Patty from last night, feeling guiltier and guiltier when he sees that she was frantically looking from him last night. One text makes him stop though. 

_“Did Bill send you up his bedroom? Are you up there Stan? Please tell me you’re not.” ___

__Stan throws up again. Bill had talked to Patty last night. Surely though he wouldn’t have told her about the kiss, he wouldn’t have outed Stan, right? Stan doesn’t really know; he hardly knows Bill. He’s going through all this, risking his relationship for someone he barely knew! Stan has never felt more like an idiot. Did he still even have a relationship? If Patty knew about the kiss, was she going to tell his parents about his attraction to men? What has he done?_ _

__Stan pulls himself together and continues to scroll through the texts from Patty. Thankfully she doesn’t mention Bill again so maybe she doesn’t know. He scrolls down to the bottom where he sees that she has asked him to come over to her dorm after he woke up. That must be a good sign, right? Stan shoots her text, apologizing for last night ‘I’m gonna be apologizing for a while’ and letting her know that he just woke up and will be over in an hour. He was going to try to make this up to her, but he still can’t decide if telling her about the kiss, assuming she doesn’t already know, is the best idea. It’s not like it was ever going to happen again, Stan was sure of that._ _

__He then moves on to Richie’s text._ _

___“Hey Staniel u really got Pats to freak the fuck out last night, whad up? Come over to the house later, come talk to me man.” ____ _

____Going over to the frat house? Where he had the chance to run into Bill? Not a good idea. His stomach still gets butterflies at the thought of running into Bill although. No, if he goes over there he’s only going to talk to Richie. Stan texts him back saying he may come over later, that he was going to see Patty first. Richie texts him back instantly._ _ _ _

_____“Cool, maybe c u then.” _Patty still hasn’t texted him back. Stan hovers over the notification of the DM from Bill but decides it’s better not even open the message right now, no matter how tempting. He faintly remembers accepting Bill’s follow request last night. ‘Or maybe it was in the morning? Fuck.’ He also refrains himself checking out Bill’s Instagram page, not wanting to fall down that rabbit hole.__ _ _ _ _

______Stan gets up and puts his phone back on the charger. He grabs what he needs for his shower and then grabs the now full waste basket, wrinkling his nose at the smell._ _ _ _ _ _

______============================_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patty never did text Stan back and he is half expecting her to not even be in her dorm when he knocks. There’s silence on the other side of the door and he’s turning around to leave when the door cracks open._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______‘God, she sounds so defeated.’_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan turns around to see Patty standing at the door, still dressed in her pajamas and her short hair tucked behind her ears. She looks like so small and childlike. When they make eye contact Patty doesn’t say anything else but simply opens the door wider, stepping to the side. He gets the hint and make’s her way inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______Since Patty is a RA, she gets a whole dorm to herself, so he doesn’t need to worry about someone else overhearing what is surely to be an awkward conversation. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed and waits her to close the door and join him. She sits down next to him, leaving a good bit of room, and the two falls into an uncomfortable silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan takes the initiative to start up. “Patty look, I’m really sorry about last night. I hate that I disappeared on you, I hate that I worried you like that. I really am sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He apologizes for worrying her because he really does feel sorry about that, and he is sorry that he cheated on her, he just doesn’t know if he’s sorry that the kiss actually happened though. The more he thinks about it, the more he feels like it was his subconscious calling out for help, trying to tell him that something isn’t right._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan I’m gonna need you to be honest about something, I need the truth okay? Or its going to drive me crazy. What happened with Bill last night?” Patty grabs his hand and is holding it in both of hers as she looks up at him, as if she’s trying to find the window to his soul._ _ _ _ _ _

______In that moment Stan realizes that Patty doesn’t know about the kiss. She would’ve just confronted him if otherwise or would’ve ignored him forever. But asking a trick question is not something she would do. If she doesn’t know about the kiss then, why she implying what he thinks she’s implying? Do her insecurities just run that deep?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He feels so torn, on one hand he can tell her a lie, make her feel better and he himself try to forget the kiss ever happened. On the other hand, if he tells her, which he knows he should do, he could lose her. He would hate to lose her, she’s one of his closest friends, but would he be sad if he lost this relationship? He doesn’t know anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______Deciding that that’s a question to be answered for another day he says, “Patty we just talked, that’s it. Mainly about Richie. I think he’s trying to be my friend maybe. I’m not quite sure why. Who knows why guys like him do anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patty seems to like his answer but to Stan it still looks like she was expecting him to say something else. “Okay, well I don’t like him Stan. I don’t want you being friends with him. Promise me you’ll stay away from him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Patty he lives in the same house with Richie, I’m bound to – “_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Stan, promise me,” she says seriously._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s annoyed that she’s telling him to stay away from someone. Acting more like his mother than his girlfriend, a habit she did a lot. Considering what he did last night though, he chooses to appease her, “Okay Patty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally, Patty looks happy, “Good! Now moving on, I think we haven’t had a date night in a while I think we’re due for one, don’t you think? Help us to move on from this weekend?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah sure,” Stan is never super into their date nights; they’re always just what Patty wants to do._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I knew you would think so too, so let’s say Wednesday night after classes we go out to dinner. Hmm? I’ll wear that dress you think looks cute on me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Stan smiles and kisses her forehead. He knows what dress she’s talking about it and it does look cute on her, he’s just tired from waking up hungover two mornings in a row and was hoping to go to bed early for next couple nights. Or eventually get to go bird watching after classes this week._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have any plans for the rest of the day? Because I do have to meet a coed in about an hour to study him, but until then I’m free.” Stan can tell she’s hopeful that he’ll hang out for a little bit, but he just feels like he needs to get away in this current moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______He uses this as a chance for an easy out, “Yeah I’m actually meeting up with Richie. He was wanting to talk, I should probably head out now, considering the fact it’s almost six.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Patty looks disappointed and almost like she’s not gonna let Stan go before she relents, “Okay, well text me later?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, Patty,” He gives her a quick peck on the lips before heading out._ _ _ _ _ _

______===================================================_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan shoots Richie a text letting him know that he’s on his way over. Richie doesn’t reply but when he arrives at the frat house, he sees Eddie’s bike in the front yard. ‘So that’s why he hasn’t replied.’ He resigns to knock on the door to hopefully wait inside. It’s September and the cold air has started to set in._ _ _ _ _ _

______A big ginger guy answers the door and stares down at Stan like he’s completely out of place. Stan doesn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed that it wasn’t Bill who opened the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I help you?” the red head asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m here for Richie? I think he’s busy now so can I wait for him inside? It’s cold out here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The guy starts laughing, mumbling something about how the whole house knows Richie's busy, wink wink. “Yeah sure, come inside.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That’s how Stan finds himself standing in the living room of the frat house, waiting on Richie come down. He sends Richie a text letting him know he’s in the living room, no rush, wink. The guy who let him in, who he learned is named Ian, has already disappeared into the house leaving Stan alone. Stan takes a moment to appreciate how drastically different the house looks when there’s not a party going on. Whoever cleans up does an excellent job because it’s nearly unrecognizable. Aside from the lingering smell of overall frat house._ _ _ _ _ _

______The makeshift dance floor from the nights before is now a sitting area with couches and beanbags that he doesn’t remember being at the party and the house seems quite homey without every surface being littered with red solo cups. The walls have pictures of past fraternity brothers and there’s a fireplace Stan’s never noticed before. On the back wall is a bookshelf filled to the brim with all kinds of different novels._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’s browsing the different titles when he hears a voice behind him, “Like what you see? Most of them are ones I’ve added to the collection.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan whips around to see Bill leaning against the doorway leading into the second living room. His heart starts fluttering much to his annoyance. Bill looks different in the day light hours and without alcohol pulsing through Stan. He’s in jeans and green flannel, no snapback, but he still has his earrings in. ‘Never took him for a flannel guy.’ He knows he should leave or go up the stairs to look for Richie and just risk walking in on whatever, but the draw of Bill’s intense blue eyes keeps him in place. Have they always been that blue?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He can’t help himself, he decides to entertain him, “There’s no way you added most of these books. Almost all of them are classics, and I don’t see a playboy in sight.” Stan wonders how long till Bill mentions the kiss or the direct messages from him that Stan has been ignoring all day, if at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill laughs at this and Stan realizes he really likes Bill’s laugh. “You wound me Stanley. Don’t you know I’m a man of fine tastes?” Stan notices for the first time that Bill’s voice sounds strained, has it always been like that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wouldn’t know, I hardly know anything about you,” he states the fact._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well that didn’t stop you from kissing me last night, and you’d know a little more about me if you would’ve opened the messages I’ve been sending you today.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oof, there it is. Stan feels his face heats up and the instinct to run flares up again. Before he can plan his escape route though, Bill starts talking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not that mind. The kissing part that is. Hell, if you wanted to kiss me again, I wouldn’t stop you.” Bill takes a couple steps closer, standing close enough that Stan could reach out and touch him if he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Look Bill, that kiss can’t happen again. I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry to have led you on.” Stan really doesn’t want to be saying this, but what kind of person would he be if he just so easily back tracked. Being around Bill makes him stupid he realizes._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Bill doesn’t seem fazed by his words but says, “Yeah that’s what I figured. I know when to take a hint.” Stan’s about to say something, explain to Bill that it's not him, its Stan. That in all honesty despite his better judgement, he thinks Bills cool, but Bill continues, “Can we try to be friends though man? Honestly I saw you around last year at the couple of the parties and I always wanted a chance talk you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan doesn’t know what to say. Bill noticed him last year. At the parties? All the parties he went to last year he was with Patty so that explains why he never noticed Bill, but for Bill to notice him. Forget flutters, his heart is doing summer salts._ _ _ _ _ _

______He remembers what he said to Patty earlier, but surely trying to be friends with Bill wouldn’t be such a bad idea right? Maybe if he came to see Bill as a friend, then it would get rid of these unwanted and unwarranted feelings towards him. ‘It’s just lust, get over yourself Stan.’ His conscious reminds him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah okay, friends sound nice. It would make sense actually since you live in the same house with Richie. I’m bound to see you around. Just don’t go try and to pull any fuck boy stuff, okay?” Stan makes light of the last part._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bill looks mocked offended, “Stanley I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re talking about. I can’t help the fact that people find me attractive.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan laughs and playfully pushes Bill on the arm, his stupid brain noting the firm muscle there. “Sure, you don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just then he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket and pulls it out to see that Richie has texted him._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Shit Stan, cummin down, sorry got caught up with Eds.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gotta go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan looks up to see that Bill looks almost disappointed. “Not quite, the reason I came over was to talk to Richie. He just texted me to let me know he was coming down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I see, here I was thinking you came all this way to see my handsome face.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan laughs out an “as if.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well if Richie is coming down then I’ll get out of here. The reason I came down was to get away from the noise, I don’t know how they expect people to just ignore those moans.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Trust me, I know. I’ve been friends with those idiots before college.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bill gives Stan a sympathetic look before giving Stan a smile and a “See you soon hopefully,” before making his exit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan stops him when he reaches the doorway, “Hey Bill? I just wanted to say thank you for not outing me to Patty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bill turns around to face Stan, “Yeah no problem man.” There’s a pause and Bill looks like he’s trying to figure out how to say something before he says, “You should try messaging me back on Instagram sometime, that’s what friends do Stan.” Bill says that with a shy smile before finally leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Bill exits, a bewildered looking Richie enters with Eddie right on his heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan notices the scratch marks on Richie’s arm and the hickies so dark that they must hurt on Eddie’s neck. Eddie seems too out of it to try and cover them up or even notice them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Staniel! Bout time you showed up ole chap. I had to find me something to do to distract myself while I was waiting.” Richie says as he puts an arm around Eddie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eddie groans and shakes Richie’s arm off. “I gotta go Rich, study group. I’m running late as it is.” Eddie seems grumpy as he says that but still gets on his tippy toes to give Richie a kiss on the cheek. “Love you trashmouth, I’ll call you after.” Eddie turns to Stan, “See you later Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah see you Eddie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eddie makes his way out as Richie yells out rather loudly, “Love you too my Eddie spaghetti!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once Eddie is out the door Richie turns to Stan, “How much do you want to bet he’s gonna yell at me later once he realizes he went out with all those damn hickies on his neck.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yell? You’re gonna be dead man.” They both start laughing at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie plops down in one of the beanbag chairs and motions for Stan to sit in the one across from him. Stan opts to sit on one of the couches instead because he is not a twelve-year-old boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So, you gonna tell me what last night was all about and what’s going on with you and Big Bill,” leave it to Richie to not beat around the bush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan knows he can’t tell Richie about the kiss. Richie has had a whole ordeal with cheaters ever since his high school girlfriend cheated on him. Even when people point out to Richie that he wasn’t even sexually attracted to her, he goes on about “it's the principle!”. He’ll have to save the kiss conversation for Bev. He can tell Richie everything else though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Last night Bill and I were talking. That’s it. Patty was pissed at me for whatever reason, she was giving the cold shoulder, so I had too much to drink. Bill saw that and sent me home. I didn’t mean to freak Patty out. We talked today, we’re okay.” That was mostly the truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay that makes sense. Good to hear you and Patty are okay, but what is going on with you and Big Bill Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan should’ve known that Richie was going to press on with the Bill matter. He sighs, “Richie I need you to promise me you won’t freak out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Staniel I don’t freak out, but I promise to not freak out over whatever bad shit crazy thing you’re probably about to tell me. Scouts honor or whatever the fuck,” Richie says with a mock salute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think Bill likes me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And of course, Richie freaks out. “Wait, what?! Stanny I didn’t think you had in you to attract the likes of big-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Richie! Keep your voice down! Do you not remember you live with him and the fact that he’s currently home right now!” Stan whisper yells. God, he would be mortified if Bill overheard this conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Whoops sorry!” Richie whisper yells back before returning to normal volume. “You know that makes a lot of sense, the reason he was asking about the other day. I didn’t know a guy like him could catch feelings.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan is pretty sure that Bill hasn’t caught feelings, that he just wanted to get into Stan’s pants. But the whole wanting to be friend's thing and noticing Stan way back last year makes him unsure of Bill’s intentions. For now, though, he’ll just let Richie think that Bill has a crush on Stan, better than admitting the kiss. “Yeah, I’m not quite sure. He said he wants to try be friends and I said okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie looks apprehensive, “Stan be careful okay? I’d hate for you or Patty to get hurt over Bill motherfucking Denbrough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay Richie. Hey, now at least you can take advantage of Bill’s and I’s friendship to get into all the college parties this year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit, you’re right! How could I have forgotten! Doing the lord’s work Staniel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With that they’re laughing again and Stan thinks that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said you'll get more Stenbrough in this chapter in the last one? Well here actually is a teaspoon of it. Next chapter is pretty much finished, just working on revisions. Can safely say this time, there is in fact more Stenbrough in the next chapter with even a lil NSFW ;)  
> Feed me comment fuel please and thank you!


	5. Pierced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up rewriting this chapter...twice. Still not happy with how it starts but it's whatever. At least the story actually starts to live up to its E rating this chapter, so NSFW warning! Also I'm aware Stan's birthday is not when I say it in the chapter, but for plot convenience I changed it, whoops. Also again we're half way through the story! Exciting! I have the rest of the story pretty planned out and since I'm out of work because this corno virus madness, I plan on having this story finished within the next week. Anyways, enjoy!

Monday and Tuesday pass by with not too much excitement for Stan. Aside from the fact that him and Bill were talking pretty regularly over Instagram now. That’s how Stan finds out that Bill used to attend quite a few dorm parties last year, because a party is a party to Bill, and it was at the one they had before letting out for spring break was where Bill first saw Stan. He told Stan he thought he was the prettiest person there. That fact gave Stan butterflies, and he told Bill to reign in his flirting. Which Bill respectfully did.

He learned that him and Bill had quite a few things in common. They both loved movies, classics and romance for Stan, and horror for Bill. They also both share a love a for classic literature, which Stan was pleasantly surprised to find out. Patty only ever read young adult romance novels so he was happy to have someone who he could dissect works like Lord of the Flies with. He also found out that Bill is a writer too, like Patty. The difference between them though, when Bill offers to let Stan read some of his work sometime, Stan actually wants too. Patty has made the same offer too, but Stan never has had an interest in reading her young adult angsty mumbo jumbo. 

Tuesday night he finds himself in bed with the cover over his head messaging Bill into the late-night debating which category Phantom of the Opera falls under, romance or horror. Between texts Stan is scrolling through Bill’s Instagram page for the umpteenth time in the past two days. He doesn’t learn much about him through it considering Bill only has like ten photos posted. A couple of Bill looking very intoxicated with his arm around one of frat brother’s shoulders. A few of him during a baseball game, which Stan totally doesn’t think that Bill’s ass looks great in the uniform. There is one picture of Bill back home, which Stan has learned home is Derry, Maine, with Bill and his little brother Georgie. It’s a cute picture really, taken during Christmas time, both of them wearing reindeer antlers. Bill and Georgie look alike, Georgie looking like a younger, much more innocent version of Bill. Stan falls asleep that night wondering what Bill was like as a kid, accidently leaving Bill on read.

Wednesday classes come and go, and Stan finds himself getting ready for his and Patty’s date night. They (She) decided to eat at a semi fancy restaurant. Fancy in the sense that there was no booths and they served alcohol, semi in the sense you could wear jeans, and no one would give you a second look.

They’re halfway through their main course when Stan’s phone starts vibrating from where he has it placed on the table, drawing Patty’s attention.

“Richie?” 

“Huh?” Stan hadn’t even noticed his phone go off, he had been trying to be a good boyfriend and pay attention to what Patty had been saying about some girl named Fiona. He looks down at his phone and see it’s Bill.   
_“Any plans for after classes tomorrow? Wanna hang?” ___

__Before responding to Patty, Stan picks up his phone and quickly messages Bill back. _“I would like too, but afraid I have more important plans tomorrow Denbrough.” _Stan had promised himself he would go birdwatching tomorrow and he was not about to break it.___ _

____“Uh, wasn’t Richie, just another friend.” It felt strange to refer to Bill as a friend. He hoped that Patty wouldn’t press the issue, but from the look on her face he knew that that was a lost cause._ _ _ _

____“Must be a pretty rude friend to be texting you on a date with your girlfriend,” Patty replies, her voice clipped._ _ _ _

____Stan’s about to reply but his phone goes vibrates with a response from Bill. _“Wow, hurtful. What could be more important than hanging out with your favorite frat boy?” _____ _ _

______Sensing that he’s already in trouble he risks messaging Bill back again, _“First of all, Richie by default is my favorite frat boy. Second of all, birdwatching is.” _Stan puts his phone in his pocket after.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Really Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Stan decides to play dumb, “What? I put my phone away. Now please continue telling me about Fiona, was it?” He really hopes she moves past this, he’s not in the mood to fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who was it? If not Richie, then who?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He knows she’s gonna keep pushing the matter till he spills, and he can’t lie and say it’s one of his other friends because he knows she’ll ask them about it later. He’s about to respond when he feels phone vibrate yet again in his pocket, he leaves the phone put this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s Bill. We’ve been messaging a little bit over the past two days. Mainly just about books and stuff. Nothing much.” He’s figuring if he’s in it, may as well be honest and up front._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stan you promised me you would stay away from him.” He can tell that she’s trying very hard to keep her voice down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, no I didn’t. You asked me to stay away from him and I said okay. I didn’t promise anything Patty,” Stan sighs before continuing, “Look, we’re both adults, in an adult relationship. I’m not going to have my girlfriend dictate who I can and can’t talk to. I’m a big boy who can decide for myself who’s bad for me or not. Now Patty please can we have a nice dinner. This is still our date night.” He reaches across the table and lays his hand atop of hers as he says the last part._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He can tell he won this argument. She looks deflated but when Stan runs his thumb across her knuckles, she seems to perk up a little. “Okay Stan, I understand.” With that she starts back up chatting and they actually go on to have a pleasant rest of the evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After Stan gets Patty back to her dorm, he finally checks the last message from Bill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Wow, you wound me yet again Stanley. Also birdwatching? That’s what you do for fun? You amuse me.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Good, stay wounded. Yes birdwatching, I find it quite peaceful you bully.” _Stan messages him back as he walks back to his dorm. Bill’s response is instantaneous.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Well looks like you’re going to have some company tomorrow Stanley.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________==========================================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The next day Stan realizes that Bill was not bluffing about going as he texts towards the end of his last class asking Stan if he should just meet him at his dorm before going ‘wherever the fuck you go to watch birds.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He feels a little anxious at the prospect of Bill tagging along, he really doesn’t want to bore him. All anxiety disappears however when walks up and sees him standing outside his dorm. Bill is dressed in blue jeans with a cashmere sweater on. A cigarette hangs between his lips and it looks like he has a sketch pad and a pencil pouch in his hands. Bill sees Stan approaching and immediately lights up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stan the man! You ready to go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan can’t help but smile at Bill, “Yeah I’m ready, there’s a little park I typically go to, it’s about a fifteen-minute walk. You’re gonna have been quiet when we get there, you know, that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes Stan, believe it or not I do have a vague understanding to how birdwatching works. I’m guessing we go and watch birds, yeah?” That gets a laugh out of Stan. “Besides, I brought something to keep me occupied.” Bill waves his sketchpad, “I’ve never really drawn birds before so this should be interesting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘Damn that’s cute. Of course, he’s also an artist.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I didn’t know you drew, that’s cool. When Patty comes with me, she typically brings her notebook to write for her young adult novel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill’s nose crinkles and Stan can’t tell if it’s because he mentioned Patty or young adult novels. He chooses to believe it’s over the latter. “Well, lead the way,” Bill stubs out his cigarette and gestures for Stan to start walking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan starts walking but feels he needs to make a point first, “Hey Bill?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Cashmere and pierced ears don’t go together, just thought I’d let you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shut up Stanley.” There’s no venom behind those words and they both know it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When they get to the park Stan find’s them a bench to sit at in a nice quite area. He reaches into his satchel and pulls out his binoculars, notebook, and bird book, having packed them away this morning. Bill standing there awkwardly like doesn’t know he should sit or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bill sit down would you, you’re gonna scare the birds away,” he pats the bench beside him to reinforce his statement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill sits and a comfortable silence falls over the two of them. Stan uses his binoculars and makes notes in his notebook about the birds he’s seeing. He’d completely forget Bill was there if wasn’t for the scratching of pencil on paper. He’d expect the noise to get on his nerves, but it almost adds another layer of serenity around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He doesn’t realize that almost an hour and half has passed till he glances down at his watch. “We should go, don’t want to be out too late.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You sure? Don’t feel like you have to cut this short just because I’m here. I’m actually having a better time than I thought I would.” For emphasis Bill turns his sketchpad to face Stan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________On the page there’s a couple of sketches of different birds that are currently in the park, Stan’s surprised how much detail is in each one. Bill has perfectly drawn the distinguishing features of each bird, from the feather pattern to the beaks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well I can’t see the birds if it’s dark dummy.” He really didn’t want to stop hanging out with Bill, but it was getting pretty late._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh yeah, forgot about that part.” Bill’s closing his sketch book and Stan swears he sees a glimpse of a sketch of a boy with curly hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They walk back to Stan’s dorm and Bill goes to leave but stops and hesitates. Stan is just about to ask him if something’s wrong, but then Bill hugs him. Bill’s arms easily envelope Stan and his height allows Stan to put his head perfectly against Bill’s neck. It only takes a second for Stan to hug him back. Bill pulls away from the hug with a sheepish smile and leaves Stan feeling lightheaded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Things go pretty well for Stan after that. Patty while against his and Bill’s friendship, does become accepting of it. Their relationship finally returns to back to it’s simplistic, nice nature. Bill also gets along with Stan’s other friends too, so it was easy for Bill to migrate into becoming a regular person in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Traditional Saturday lunches are now joined by Bill and Ben, accompanying Bev. Stan never did get around to telling her about the kiss but the more time that passed, the more irrelevant it seemed to talk about. Especially since Bill was still hooking up with random people on the weekends. Stan really tried to not let that fact bother him, he had no right to be upset about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________September fades into October and before he knows it, his birthday rolls around halfway through the month._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan really doesn’t want to do much for his birthday, maybe just a dinner with his friends. He was worried that Richie would ignore this request like years past, and plan some loud, overly extravagant party. Much to his pleasure Richie doesn’t and instead Stan does get his nice little dinner with everyone. Patty mentions to him that she has something planned for just the two of them after the dinner, which he is mildly curios about seeing what it is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They decide to have dinner at Stan’s favorite diner, and they all seem to have a great time. Stan even invited Dustin to tag along and is pleased to see when him and Richie get along fantastically. Honestly Stan thinks he may have just doomed everyone because those two are two chaotic forces of nature. The manager comes over twice to ask them politely, yet sternly to stop cussing so loud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Towards the end of dinner, it’s time to open gifts. Stan gets a $100 gift card for Starbucks from Ben and Bev, essential oils from Eddie, a Hawaiian shirt and socks with birds on it from Richie. Stan obviously only plans on wearing one of the gifts from him ever. Patty gets him a new Kippah that’s blue and has silver scripture lining the edge, it’s quite pretty. ‘His perfect Jewish girlfriend’ is as all he could think when he opened it. She tells him that she also has another present for him later with a blush on her face. ‘Weird.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill’s present is by far his favorite, not that he’d let anyone know that. When Stan opened the horrendously wrapped rectangle box, he had almost cried when he saw what was inside. It was a copy of Beowulf, not just any copy though. It was an Easton Press edition leather-bound, something Stan knew from research was a hard find to get your hands on. In Bill’s card it read, “I Know You Can Defeat All Of Your Grendel’s In Life, Just Like Beowulf.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan ignored Patty’s side eye in favor of hugging Bill right then. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear that Bill had a slight blush on face as he insisted to Stan that it’s, ‘really not a big deal.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________One by one everyone made their departure till it was just Stan, Patty, and Bill left. Eventually Bill leaves, much to Stan’s dismay, with another hug and a “Happy Birthday Stanny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He then lets Patty guide him back to her dorm room after they themselves leave the diner. He still doesn’t have the faintest idea what Patty has planned but figures he may as well just go along with it. Once they get back to her room, she produces a fancy bottle of wine. Between the two of them, they knock it out rather quickly. They didn’t even bother with wine glasses much to Stan’s surprise, and just passed the bottle back and forth. Patty seems nervous even with the alcohol now in her system and Stan can’t seem to figure out why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They’re both sitting on her bed and Stan idly wonders if the wine was his second present._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes?” She breaks him away from his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know you make me happy right? I know we started the school year out to a rocky start, but you truly do make me happy,” She moves closer so that her face is in kissing distance of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I know Patty, you make me happy too.” He may be tipsy, but he has a sinking feeling of where this going. ‘Please for the love of God don’t say it, I won’t be able to say it back.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She smiles at him and closes the distance between them and kisses him. It’s light and sweet and Stan has missed kissing those lips. He feels guilt though when doesn’t feel that same electric spark he felt when he had kissed Bill all those weeks back, he’s never felt that spark when him and Patty kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Feeling that he’s out of the clear of having her say the “L” word, Stan starts to relax a little bit. He even moves his hands to cup the sides of her face as he gently kisses her back. Then she puts her hand high on his thigh, near his crotch. ‘This is new.’ He doesn’t know if she placed her hand there on purpose so for the meantime, he just ignores it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her hand though start’s to creep up higher just as he feels her tongue try to shyly push its way in his mouth. They have only ever frenched kissed when they both had been very drunk, and they’re not nearly that intoxicated, right? He can feel himself start to freak out a little bit. Thinking he needs to deter her; he reaches down and grabs the hand on his thigh to hold it. That’s when Patty pulls back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stanley, I want us to make love. I know we said we’d wait till marriage, but Stan I love you! Please make love to me Stan,” She looks so relieved to have gotten those words out and she leans back in to kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan freaks the fuck out. He basically launches himself off her bed and backs himself into a corner of her room. “Patty I- I-, fuck Patty I don’t, I can’t- “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stan sweetie what’s wrong?” She looks scared by his reaction and slowly gets off the bed and gently tries to walk towards him, acting as if he’s some scared wild animal. He cowers closer in on himself and flinches away when she tries to touch him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m sorry Stan, I didn’t mean to scare you like that. We don’t have to make love tonight, I just wanted to let you know I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan can’t find the words to speak and all he can think about is how he should’ve made up an excuse to leave when he first sensed where this night was going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Patty is looking at him like she’s expecting him to say it back and he fucking can’t. Because he does love her, but in the way he loves Richie or Beverly. Not the type of love she’s talking about. He subconsciously knows that he is only in a romantic relationship with her was because it’s convenient. Dating Patty made his parents happy; it made his friends happy because they didn’t worry about him, hell it even made him happy at first. She was simple and honestly, he thinks he could’ve said what she wanted to hear right now, regardless if he meant it or not, and probably would’ve ended up marrying her, if wasn’t for fucking Bill Denbrough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan can’t even begin to dissect his feeling for Bill, but what he does know is that he wants sparks when he kisses someone, he wants excitement. Stanly Uris is fucking sick of simple. Realizing this all now, he knows that this relationship is not fair for either of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stan please say you love me back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looks up to look her in the eyes finally and it looks as she finds her answer there because before Stan can say anything, she tells him, “Get out Stan,” and he does._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________==================================_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He can’t go back to his dorm because he realizes he has started crying and he can’t risk Dustin seeing him like this. He doesn’t even realize where he’s walking to till, he looks up and sees an all too familiar house in front him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It’s eerily quite for a Saturday night, even if it’s a little past midnight. ‘There must’ve been no party tonight.’ He makes way up the steps, his brain has officially shut off, running on pure emotion and leftover alcohol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Knowing exactly who he’s here to see he pulls out his phone and sends a text to the person in question, letting him knows he on the front porch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It only takes a few minutes for a very confused, concerned Bill to open the door. “Stan? What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He opens his mouth to reply, but a sob takes him by surprise. Once he starts crying Stan can’t seem to make himself stop. Bill pulls Stan inside the house, saying something about him, “going to freeze out there.” Bill grabs Stan’s wrist and guides him through the house, and Stan uses his other hand to cover his mouth in hopes of muffling his crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan barely registers the fact that Bill has guided him into a bedroom, presumably Bill’s, till Bill gently guiding him to sit down on a bed. He feels as if he should make some joke about Bill finally getting him in his bedroom, but he can’t seem to calm himself down. Bill sits down next to Stan pulls him into his arms. Stan’s arms naturally go around Bill’s neck and he tucks his face into his shoulder, dulling noting that Bill must have been sleeping because he’s shirtless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shh it’s okay, I’ve got you. It’s okay,” Bill is running his hand up and down Stan’s back and he can’t help but feel safe in his embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After a few moments Stan finally composes himself and pulls back. Then proceeds to tell Bill everything about what just happened with Patty. Bill sits there and listens intently, now rubbing Stan’s arm instead. Stan feels like he’s about to cry again, but Bill leans down and gently kisses Stan’s forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan sighs and that must encourage Bill to keep going because then he kisses Stan’s cheeks, nose, and chin and makes way back to kissing his forehead. Stan just melts and shuts his eyes, basking in the calming warmth coming from Bill, not being able to bring himself to think to hard on what Bill was doing. When he notices Bill has stopped kissing his face, he cracks his eyes opens to see Bill staring intently at Stan’s lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan doesn’t know who moves first, nor does he really care, but the next moment they’re kissing. Electricity is pouring out of Bill into Stan and he’s helpless against it, just like he was when they kissed the first time all those weeks ago. Bill’s hands go firmly to hold on to Stan’s hips as he gently bites down on his bottom lip. Stan gasps and Bill is pushing his tongue in alongside Stan’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As their mouths battle for dominance, which Stan is very much losing, he starts running his hands all over Bill’s bare torso, trying map every inch to memory. He discovers that Bill has his nipples pierced with simple barbell piercing. Running feather light fingertips over the piercings, Stan’s proud of the low groan it pulls from Bill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan can feel himself growing hard embarrassingly fast in his pants and honestly, he’s not sure where he’s expecting this to go. His brain has yet to come back on, that’s probably for the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill break away from the kiss, and before Stan has a chance to complain, Bill starts ravishing Stan’s neck. Bill is nipping at the skin on the column of Stan’s neck, pulling whimpers from him. Stan’s hands make there way into Bill’s hair, only to pull on it when Bill bites down hard where his neck and shoulder join. Bill groans and bites Stan again in the same spot even harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bill!” he yanks his hair again and he can feel Bill smirk against his neck as he licks at the abused spot. Bill kisses his way up his neck before getting to Stan’s ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you want me to make you feel good Stan?” Bill’s voice is husky, and it sends shivers down Stan’s spine. He can only whimper in response as Bill’s tongue lightly grazes the outside of his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Stanly answer me. Do you want to feel good?” His voice is dominant as his hands travel from Stan’s hips down to top of his thighs. He lets his hand lightly brush against the tent in Stan’s pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes Bill, Bill please!” Bill’s hand is now fully cupping Stan’s tent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good boy,” with that Bill pulls away completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan starts to whine, and he would’ve found it embarrassing if he wasn’t so damn horny. He has never felt this way before, lust and excitement pulsing through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill is chucklingly at him as he moves to sit on the opposite end of the bed where the pillows are, stretching his legs out onto the bed. He pats the spot next to him to indicate for Stan come join him. Stan takes a moment to admire the view of Bill, his pajama pants sporting his own, bigger tent. ‘Maybe Big Bill isn’t just a nickname after all.’ He also notices that Bill has tattoos that litter his chest and upper arms, though he’s only able to make out what he thinks is a paper boat on his chest and red balloon on his side before he launches himself next to Bill, reconnecting their lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As Bill is running his tongue over Stan’s, he uses his vast height advantage to coerce Stan onto his back while Bill hovers over him. Bill reaches down starts to unbutton Stan’s pants and he feels like he might explode. Bill sits up to pushes Stan’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. Before Stan even has a chance to be embarrassed, Bill is spitting in his hand wrapping it around Stan’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The moan Stan lets out is loud, and he knows for a fact that it was heard in the neighboring bedrooms, but he can’t bring himself to care. This is the first time anyone has ever touched his dick besides himself and Bill his stroking him just right. His warm hand now slicked with spit and Stan’s precum, he strokes him fast, squeezing at the base and every time his hand makes it to the tip, he runs his thumb over the leaking head. Stan doesn’t even touch himself this well and he feels as if he could cry from how good it feels. Bill starts kissing Stan again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He’s gets so lost in the pleasure that he barely notices when Bill stops kissing him and moves to lay beside him, pulling Stan so that his back is flushed against Bill’s chest, his hand never stops moving on his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan gasps when he feels Bill pushes up against him, his hard dick rutting against the curve Stan’s ass. Stan knows for a fact now that Big Bill is not just a nickname as Bill basically humps him, his pajama pants being the only barrier between them. Stan really wishes it wasn’t there so could physically feel Bill’s dick against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You have no idea what you do to me baby, you’re so fucking hot Stan,” Bill groans in his ear. He reaches around with other hand to go up Stan’s shirt to pinch on his nipples, earning a louder whimper out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan attempts to muffle himself with his hand by covering his mouth, but Bill reaches up with the hand that was playing with his nipples to pull it away. “Nu uh Baby, I wanna hear all those pretty sounds your making for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He feels Bill’s rutting against his ass start to pick up speed as his hand on Stan’s cock does the same. Fire growing low in his belly, he knows it’s not going to be much longer till he comes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill seems to read his mind because his hand is paying extra attention his head of his cock. “Are you gonna cum for me Stan?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Stan can only mewl in response, causing Bill to slow down his ministrations, “Answer me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The dominance in Bill’s voice actually manages to make Stan harder to the point where its starting to hurt, “Y-yes Bill!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill bites into Stan’s neck to muffle his own groan as his hips and hand grows erratic, “Be a good boy, cum for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________That sends Stan over the edge he comes with a silent scream, having the best orgasm of his life. Pleasure is radiating through him and he feels his mind grow foggy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When his mind starts to clear a little bit, he realizes that Bill must have already cleaned him up and pulled his underwear up. He doesn’t have the faintest idea where his pants went. He sees Bill across the room pulling on new pajama pants before he crawls in bed next to Stan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bill pulls Stan into chest and kisses his forehead, murmuring praises about how he was such a good boy. Stan smiles and places a soft kiss on Bill’s collarbone before blacking out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO UH, this was my first attempt at writing smut. Sorry if that seems very very obvious. The next chapter contains no smut, but there is more to come in later chapters, hopefully I'll be better at writing it. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know you think!


	6. Mushmouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute! Sorry! I got backed up with requests on my tumbler which put publishing this chapter on the back burner. Feel free to find me on tumbler @anitsociallilbrat and make your own requests, anyways, on with the story!

‘It’s warm, why is it so warm?’ Stan groggily starts to wake up, not wanting to quite open his eyes yet. He can tell it’s morning as the light shines behind his eye lids. He pushes the blanket down as he stretches, arms going out to his sides, his fingertips brushing against a smooth, warm mass.

‘SHIT.’

Bolting up into a sitting position, the events from last night come rushing back to him, the argument with Patty, how he found himself wandering to the frat house, how he practically ‘no I defiantly did’ sob in Bill’s arms, and … everything that had followed after. 

Too many questions start pulsing through his mind, he felt woozy. What now? Did he and Patty officially break up? Should he call her to make sure? Because he does want their relationship to be over right? And what fuck is going on with him and Bill? Were they together, dating? ‘Guys like him don’t date. God, I can’t believe I let that happen last night.’ Stan thought dully.

Bill Denbrough had been not only his first experience with a guy, but now was also the first person that Stan had ever been sexually intimate with. He knows he should be shameful for something for quote on quote giving it up for a frat guy, but he doesn’t. Bill wasn’t just some frat guy anymore to Stan. He was actually a close friend now, someone who goes bird watching with him regularly, someone who asks Stan to read his writings and ask for Stan’s honest opinion. God, Stan loved Bill’s writings. 

He and Bill just clicked, and Stan wasn’t stupid, he knew he was falling for Bill. Which was dangerous. He has no idea where him and Bill now stand, and the idea of losing Bill scared him. What was Bill’s intentions? He knows that Bill is obviously attracted to him, he’s known that since he first saw him, and Bill tried to kiss him. Does he want some type of friends with benefits type deal? The idea doesn’t disgust Stan as much as he thought it would, last night had been very, very hot. The dominance Bill so easily asserted over Stan, the way he as able to make him fall apart. And that was only a hand job! God, he wonders how great other things could be with Bill.

Stan thinks he could even lose his virginity to Bill, because why not? He trusts Bill, and besides any reservations he has about premarital sex surely doesn’t apply to homosexual sex. The memory of Patty wanting to have sex last night invades his thoughts.

Patty had said she loved him, declared it actually. Requested that they made love. And Stan had just stood there blubbering like a fish out of water! Her look of hurt is seared to the inside of his brain. He has to make things right with her, today. He can’t allow for things to end the way it did. Their relationship has to have a better ending then the one that was written last night, regardless of what’s going to happen with him and Bill. ‘If anything does happen, could easily just be a one-time thing that we’ll laugh about later.’

Stan looks around the room finally as he tries to decide where to go from here. He’s never been in Bill’s room, there’s never been a need for him to be in here. The room just screams Bill and he can’t help but smile as he takes it all in.

It’s not a very big room for starters. There’s a dresser with some of the drawers half pulled out and a tv and an Xbox sitting atop of it. Bill’s stupid snap backs are also on top of the dresser. Next to it is a desk that has Bill’s MacBook and a typewriter. The desk is cluttered, filled with papers and books. He knows that Bill is prone to getting random ideas and having to either write a blurb about it or draw it out. It looks like those ideas either go to rest on the desk or the bulletin bored that hangs above it. The bulletin board is overflowing itself with sketches and writings, and there seems to be a couple Polaroid pictures scattered in also. He spots his pants hanged delicately over the back of the desk chair. His eyes leave the desk and settles on the bookshelf. There’s not a single available spot left on the bookshelf, but that doesn’t seem stop Bill from buying books as there are piles of books that sit on the floor next to it. Leaning against the bookshelf is what looks like is Bill’s baseball bag, and above is a poster for Stephen King’s movie adaptation of Pet Semetary. ‘Such a horror junkie,’ he thinks with a laugh.

His eyes finally drift back to bed, looking at Bill for the first time this morning. He’s laying on his stomach, auburn hair ruffled and contrasting beautifully against the royal blue sheets. Bill looks so peaceful, even as he snores. The sun, which was the source of the warmth from earlier, is drifting in from the window causing Bill to have a soft glow.

The comforter has been pushed down so now Stan can fully appreciate the beauty of Bill, as he was too busy to do last night. The muscles in his torso are not bulking but defined. He sees the tattoos that he couldn’t quite make out last night. It looks like Bill has a total of four, including the red balloon and paper boat. He does notice there’s writing on the paper boat that he didn’t see before. The saying, “He thrusts his fist against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts,” is repeated over and over on it, he’ll have to ask Bill what that means someday. There’s a bike on the underside of his upper arm and some symbol that he thinks is Korean is on his lower abdomen.

A piece of hair has fallen in front of Bill’s face and Stan reaches down to brush it a side. Bill starts to stir and for a moment he thinks Bill may wake up. Bill only murmurs something unintelligible before seeming to fall back a sleep. Stan has half a mind to curl up under the sheets and just wait for Bill to wake up, he has feeling that Bill would pull him in to snuggle. He would stay but he really needs to see Patty. Also, he doesn’t feel up to having an awkward conversation with Bill about last night, one that will surely happen if he stays.

Stan as quietly as he can pulls the blankets off him and gets out of bed. He pulls his pants on and feels his phone in his pocket. Pulling out to check the time he sees that is only 9:34, and that he has no messages from Patty. ‘Maybe I can reach her before she heads out for the day, she should still be in her dorm.’ He heads out Bill’s door with one fleeting look at him. ‘I hope you’re worth all this trouble Denbrough.’

He makes down the stairs and halfway across the living room, thankfully not encountering anyone when he’s stopped.

“Stan? What are you doing here?”

‘It’s Richie, great.’

Stan turns around to see Richie sitting in one of the armchairs looking like he just woke up himself. “Hey Rich, fancy seeing you here,” he deadpans.

Richie looks reasonably confused as he eyes Stan up and down, “Is that a fucking hickey?”

Of course, he has a fucking hickey, there’s no way he wouldn’t have one after the events of last night. He’s about to say something when Richie starts back up, “Did you just come from Bill’s room? What the fuck Stan, what about Patty?” He can hear the anger rising in Richie’s voice.

“Patty and I broke up, or at least we are today. I’m pretty sure we did last night but it’s going to be concreted today.” 

“Damn man, I’m uh sorry, here come sit down,” the rising anger had died in his voice. Richie pats the arm rest of the armchair next to him. Stan knows he’s not going to get out of here without giving an explanation, so he takes a seat. Besides, it may be a good thing to talk, Stan tends to stay inside his own head. “What happen Stan, talk to me. No judgment.”

Stan sighs and recounts what happen last night. He tells him how Patty had declared she loved him, how it freaked him out. Thankfully Richie doesn’t make some pervy joke when Stan tells him about Patty wanting to “make love.” He tells Richie about how his feet and subconscious just brought him here, to Bill. He doesn’t go into great detail about the events that happen with Bill, only about how Bill had held him while he sobbed. He alludes to Bill and him doing stuff and is grateful when Richie doesn’t press for more information. 

Richie remains silent as Stan recounts the previous night, only talking when he senses Stan is done, “Damn Staniel, you get out a relationship and come over to shack up with Big Bill? Straight savage man.” That cracks a smile out of Stan, to which Richie takes pleasure in seeing before continuing, “But for real man, are you okay?”

“Yeah I think I’ll be okay. I’ll feel better when I make things right with Patty. I feel like shit for what happen. I’m actually heading to her dorm right after I leave here.”

“That sounds good, but Stan I gotta ask, is Bill worth it? Do you know what you want from him? Like do you want to be fuck buddies with the dude or do you want to date him?” Richie has a look a of concern as he asks.

“Fuck, I don’t know Richie. I don’t even know what Bill wants. I’ll figure all that out once I get the Patty situation figured out.” 

Richie looks contemplative when he speaks next, “Well I’ll say this Staniel, the fact that Bill let you spend the night after you guys fooled around speaks volumes. Maybe it was because you came to him crying, I don’t know, but it’s still strange. Bill is known for kicking people out of his room the moment he’s done with them. Including that Audra girl that he seems, or I guess seemed, to hook up with pretty often. She has never once stayed the night, at least not in Bill’s room.”

Stan is taken back when he hears this. Surely this means Bill sees Stan in a different light than any other random hookups he’s had, maybe even in a romantic light. Or maybe Richie is right, Bill just didn’t want to kick Stan out after he had come to his room sobbing. Or maybe it’s because they’re friends, and Bill does want some type of fuck buddy deal. He’ll figure this all out later. ‘One issue at a time Stan.’

“Thanks, Rich, for telling me that. And for listening. I gotta get going, see you later?” Stan gets up to leave, and leans down to hug Richie, to again show his thanks.

Richie hugs him back, “Damn Stan you get some good dick and now you’re all loving? Maybe next time you start acting like you got a stick up your ass I’ll just give ole Big Bill a ring to come stick something else up there instead.” 

Stan smacks Richie upside the head.

===================================

He decides not to text Patty telling her that he was his way to his dorm, fearing that she would just leave it to avoid him. He stops by his dorm for a scarf to cover his hickey, knowing it’ll only make matters worse if seen. He spots his birthday presents from the night before sitting on the floor outside his dorm door, having forgot them at Patty’s after everything that happened. He puts them on his desk before he’s off again. Reaching her dorm, he knocks on the door before he can second guess himself. It only takes a few moments for Patty to open the door. 

Her face is puffy, and she looks like an overall mess, which breaks Stan’s heart. He really didn’t want to hurt her. “If you’re here for your presents that you left last night, I already left them at your dorm door this morning, surely you saw them,” She goes to close the door and Stan has to reach out to stop the door with his hand.

“Patty please we need to talk. I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Please believe that. What can I do to make this right?” 

“Are you saying you still want to date? Are you asking what you can do fix our relationship?” She opens the door and looks hopeful, like she’d be so ready to forgive Stan if he manages to say the right thing. It just breaks Stan’s heart more. 

It would be so easy to fall back into his simple relationship with Patty, forget the thing with Bill ever happen. But it would be so wrong though, for both of them. Stan knows he wants something different than what he has with Patty, and Patty deserves someone who can love her the way she wants. She may hate Stan now for ending their relationship, but it really is better for her in the long run. 

“No Patty. Look you may not think this now, but you deserve so much better than me I just – “

“You had sex with him last night didn’t you.”

That stops Stan dead in his tracks. He could guess that she sort of knew he had an attraction to Bill, to men in general, but to come out and make a declaration like that, fuck. “What are you talking about Patty? I didn’t have sex anyone last night,” he knows that if she knows of his indiscretions with men and decides to tell his parents, it can spell big trouble for him.

“Stan don’t play dumb with me; you owe me that. I know you like men, you told me last year yourself during a drunken haze. I know you; you definitely were somewhere last night because it’s obvious you haven’t showered, and you always shower in the morning before you go anywhere. Did you really jump into bed with fuck boy Bill that quick?” Her expression has turned cold, distant.

Last year he thought he dreamt that night he told her; he can only vaguely recall it. When she didn’t bring it up the next day, he was so sure that the whole thing had only happened inside his head. 

He can feel agitation boiling in his chest at her condescending tone, the way she spat out Bill’s name. He came over to apologize not to argue. “Does it really matter what I did after left here last night Patty, I came to apologize for the way I ended our relationship, I don’t owe you an explanation on where I went after though.” 

“Yeah whatever Stan great talk.”

She’s about to close the door, regardless of the fact that Stan’s hand is still on the door frame, when Stan remembers something, “Are you going to tell my parents?”

Patty’s cold expression softens just a bit before she responds, “No Stan, I wouldn’t do that. No matter how hurt I feel I am.”

“Thanks Pats.”

She closes the door in his face.

===================================

Stan walks back to his dorm and is prepared to pass out in his bed and not think for the next couple hours. All ideas of that is thrown out the window when he walks in and sees Bill sitting on his bed.

Bill looks startled as he looks up from his phone, as if Stan was the intruder, seeing it’s just Stan though his face breaks into a smile, “Hey there, Dustin let me in before he left. Hope that was okay.” 

“Hi Bill, its fine.”

An awkward silence fills the room and Stan feels like his head is about to explode when Bill finally speaks, “Richie told me that you went to make sure your break up was official with Patty this morning, I hope that wasn’t over me.”

Of course. Bill is probably freaking because he thinks Stan broke up with Patty because he was under some false allusion of Bill wanting a relationship with him. Sometimes Stan forgets that Bill was and apparently still is a major fuck boy. “No Bill I didn’t end my long-term relationship over some hand job. I ended it because said she loves me, and I can’t return that love. Like I told you last night.”

He can’t read the expression on Bill’s face; Stan sighs and decides to take a seat next him on the bed. Bill stays silent, looking as if he’s thinking something over before talking, “I’m sorry to hear. She was nice.”

“Bill, she hated your guts and whenever you came around, she gave you the cold shoulder.”

That gets a laugh out of Bill, “Yeah I know, I didn’t say she nice to me.” He’s silent for a moment before continuing, “Stan I’ve gotta ask about last night, were you okay with everything that happened between us? I’d hate if I did anything to make you uncomfortable or if I made you feel pressured into fooling around with me.”

Stan looks up and sees worry etched into his pretty boy features. He wonders if Bill askes everyone he fools around with this. “Don’t worry Bill, I enjoyed last night. Really,” Stan can’t help himself; he has to ask, or the unknowing will drive him crazy, “Bill I have my own question now, what are we? Like was that a one-time deal or do want a friend with benefits type of situation?”

He expects Bill to bolt at the question or to laugh it off, only to be surprised when Bill answers, “If you want it to be a one time deal it can be, but I actually hoping to take you on a date this Friday night.”

“A d-date?” he was not expecting that, and he can feel a blush start to creep into his face.

“Yes Stan, would you like to go on a date with me?” Bill laughs out.

“I would like that,” he answers too quickly, and he doesn’t care. Bill wants to take him on a date!

“Good, let’s say I’ll pick you up at six o’clock Friday?” Bill is beaming as he tries to pull Stan into a kiss, to which Stan narrowly avoids.

“Bill I’m gross, I haven’t showered or even brushed my teeth yet.”

“Mmm, I don’t care,” Bill successfully brings Stan in for a kiss and he realizes he doesn’t care either.

=================================

Friday approaches fast and Stan finds himself getting ready for his and Bill’s date. Bill hadn’t given him any inkling of a clue as to where they were going, insisting it was a surprise. Which made things difficult to plan an outfit around, but thanks to Eddie and Bev’s help he had picked out something that should be suitable for all occasions. 

They had gone shopping earlier in the week and had picked Stan out a nice button down with little blue jays patterning it, and a nice new pair of slacks. Eddie and Bev had both been sad about his and Patty’s break up but agreed Stan was right, it was better for both parties in the long run. Neither of them was surprised about the date he has with Bill. When he had asked them why the lack of surprise, Eddie had exclaimed, “He’s always looking at you with a stare that only belongs in romance novels!” They each had their own reservations about Bill, but both agreed that the date was a good thing. Besides they were each dating frat boys themselves, which Eddie was quick to point out that Richie hardly counted. 

Stan was currently sitting on his bed counting down the minutes till six. Excitement is thrumming through his veins. He was so excited that he had started getting ready two hours before their date, to make sure he looked perfect. He pulls out his phone to check the time again when he hears the knock at the door. 

Stan can’t get the door open fast enough. His breath catches as he takes in the view of Bill standing in his doorway. Bill is in a loose black button up with the first few buttons open wearing black slacks to match. He’s incorporated silver into his outfit, his usual diamond studs replaced with silver ones, a silver watch, and Stan thinks he catches glimpses of a silver chain around his neck. Bill looks fucking hot. 

“Damn, you look good babe, you ready?” Bill reaches out to take Stan’s hand.

Stan steps into the hall and closes the door behind him, “Lead the way Denbrough.”

With that Bill leads them outside where he already has an uber waiting on them. He ends up taking Stan out to eat at super fancy restaurant and he’s happy that he decided to wear a dress shirt because otherwise he would feel under-dressed.

They get inside and he finds that Bill had made them reservation. They are seated and order drinks, neither of them ordering alcohol, not needing it to have a good time. Conversation flows so freely between them, taking turns making each other laugh. There’s no awkward silence, no mundane conversation to fill the void. Bill makes Stan happy, being with him just feels so right to Stan.

They’re looking at the dessert menu when Stan’s curiosity peaks and he finds himself asking Bill a rather personal question. “Hey Bill, I gotta ask, you don’t have to answer, but when did you realize you like men as much as women?”

He looks taken back at the question and Stan’s worried that he just ruined the good mood when Bill speaks, “I guess I always knew; it only took me till I was thirteen I think to come out.”

He can’t imagine being so sure at such a young age and he can’t stop the next questions that come out his mouth, “You weren’t scared to come out? You weren’t afraid of being bullied?”

“Not really. My parent’s did even blink twice when I told them. My little brother Georgie was too young to understand when I came out, so he’s only ever known me this way. Coming out to my two best friends was easy because I suspected one of them being a lesbian, which I found later I was right. As for bullies, well,” Bill starts smiling as if remembering something, “the bullies had other things to beat me up over, me being bisexual was even on their radar. Believe it or not I was not a well-liked kid.”

“Big Bill? Bullied I doubt that,” Stan jokes out.

“No for real!” Bill’s laughing. “Ever noticed how my voice is strained? That’s because I had a horrible stutter as a child. Bullies were merciless. Before I was Big Bill, I was Stuttering Bill and Mushmouth. Years of speech therapy through high school was the only reason I got rid of it, leaving me with my hot voice.”

Stan had always wondered what the deal with his voice was, but knew it was rude to just ask. He finds himself wanting to beat up anyone who dared make fun of Bill. “Wow, I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to be bullied. Spent my whole childhood listening to Jew jokes and being called slurs.”

“If I ever hear anyone saying something like that to you, I’m pretty sure I’m going to punch them.” Stan smiles when Bill says that.

Bill grins back at him, “It’s great to be away from the bullshit isn’t it though? When I went off to college without my stutter, I decided to reinvent myself. Stuttering Bill was staying back in Derry. Granted I may have gone a little overboard when I got to college. My mom freaked when I went came home fall break with my ears pierced, but it was part of making a new Bill. People liked me when I got to college and I ate it up. Going home with someone new after every party, the tattoos, the uh other piercings.” Stan blushes as he remembers what those other piercings are, and the noises Bill had made when Stan touched them.

Bill looks like he’s searching for something in Stan’s face before finishing, “I know what people say about me know Stan. I know I’ve been pegged down as a fuck boy. For a time, I was okay, even happy with that reputation. To me anything was better than being Mushmouth. Now though, I find myself wanting a different reputation. I want to pursue a relationship with you Stan if that’s okay.”

Stan’s dead. Bill want’s a relationship with him? He knows he should probably say something about how he needs to think it out or how it’s too soon after his and Patty’s relationship. Instead he says, “I would like that Bill.” Stan reaches out and grabs Bill’s hand on the table. 

“Good.” Bill smiles and reaches over the table and places a delicate kiss on Stan’s lips. 

Stan feels like he’s floating on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love reading comments ! The next chapter is almost exclusively NSFW, whoops, coming soon


	7. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember at the beginning when I said this fic was pure self indulgence? Well that comes into play during this chapter. This chapter is pretty much all NSFW content, with some of my preferred kinks. Don't like it, don't read it, not that big of a deal. In the beginning of chapter 8 I will post a summary of everything plot related (which isn't much) that happen this chapter. Please don't make yourself uncomfortable by reading this chapter, the actual plot will return in the next chapter. The next chapter is actually my favorite one I've written, so feel free to skip this chapter if NSFW material is not your thing, no hard feelings.

Stan finds that he quite enjoys dating Bill. He loves it when Bill surprises him with sketches or little notes he’s stuffed into Stan’s bag for him to discover later. He loves it when they’re at a party, Bill easily just pulls Stan to sit in his lap. Bill has also gotten Stan to dance with a him a couple times at the parties, always ending in giggles because Stan thinks he looks silly dancing. He also enjoys the quite moments they spend together, Stan reading while Bill is sketching, writing, or reading also. Bill encourages Stan to try new things, from trying to watch horror movies to getting out of his shell and meeting new people. The first time Bill had Stan watch a horror movie though, Stan spent most of the movie with his face tucked into Bill’s neck, something he doesn’t think the man minded too much.

Dating Bill isn’t always easy though. For starters Richie, Eddie, and Bev were all very weary when they heard the news. Going on a date was one thing, but when Stan had told them that Bill has asked him to start a relationship with him, he was met with looks of discouragement and voiced concerns. They became accepting and even supportive of the relationship once they saw the two together as a couple, seeing the way Bill looked out for Stan and how Stan doted on Bill. Plus, Richie felt better after he had given his “If you even think about hurting my Staniel,” speech to Bill.

Then there was everyone else outside their friend group. Stan heard the whispers of ‘Big Bill’ settling down with ‘some twink.’ Past hook ups of Bills, especially the girl Audra, gave Stan death looks every time they saw him sitting in Bill’s lap at a party. Stan tried not to let it bother him, but it did get to him sometimes. He had a sense that they were all just buying their time till Bill was single again, betting when ‘fuck boy Bill’ would inevitably break his heart. He would voice this concern to Bill, and he was always quick to reassure Stan that he didn’t plan on going anywhere, that people were still getting used to Bill changing.

Then there was Patty. Patty had kept her word; his parents knew nothing of his happenings with Bill. However, they were thoroughly disappointed when they heard the news of the breakup. His father told him that, “You should’ve held on to that one Stanley, do you know how hard it is to find a decent Jewish girl now a days?” If only his father knew of Stan’s current partner.

The death stares from Patty at Shabbat eventually ended, about the same time some tall guy with dark hair started showing up with her. Stan didn’t quite enjoy attending Shabbat alone, Bill had made offers to go with him, but to Stan it would feel kinda strange for him to go. The offers were still endearing though.

Before he knew it, he had been dating Bill a whole month and was kissing Bill bye as he left for home during fall break. Stan was the only one staying behind out his friends for the break, his parents opting to go on a thanksgiving cruise. Honestly Stan was thankful that he didn’t have to see his parents, knowing that they would just bombard him with questions about Shabbat and his current love life. He wasn’t ready to come out to his parents yet.

Richie had invited Stan to come home with him, as he was already bringing Eddie along, but Stan felt like a week to himself may actually be a good thing.

Yes, Stan had big plans for his week alone. He was even getting his dorm all to himself also since Dustin was heading home to Indiana. He planned on catching up on some reading, going bird-watching, maybe even, if he was feeling crazy, getting wine drunk and watching the Time Traveler’s Wife one night. Who knows?

Stan finds himself delighted though when it doesn’t even take Bill a night away before he’s calling Stan up.

Stan was flipping through his novella collection of Grimm’s fairy tales (a gift from Bill) curled up in his bed for the night when he sees his phone light up with an incoming call from Bill.

Smirking, relishing in fact that Bill was already missing him, he answers, “Hey Bluejay, couldn’t stay away?”

Bill laughs, “You know I can’t stay away from my Stan, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

‘He’s so damn smooth, fuck.’

“Well you’re in luck, I just happen to feel like talking. Did you make the drive okay? Were your parents and Georgie happy to see you?”

“The drive was fine. Yeah Georgie practically tackled me when I came through the door, little motherfucker almost knocked me over. He’s almost six feet now, growing up too damn fast.”

Stan really likes how he can hear the smile in Bill’s voice as he talks about his little brother. He also wonders what the hell the Denbrough boys eat to grow to be so damn tall. “Sounds like he really missed you.”

“Yeah I guess the kid did. He and my parents were surprised when I told them I was actually dating someone now. I don’t think any of them ever thought I would go steady with someone.”

That made Stan’s heart hitch. They had only been dating a month and Bill deemed it was time to tell his family about Stan? He guessed that was normal, he told his parents about Patty less than two weeks of dating her. Would Bill expect Stan to tell his parents about him? He didn’t feel ready for that, but he doesn’t want to be a bad boyfriend. ‘Fuck why did he tell them. What am I supposed to do?’

It hasn’t taken Bill long to learn when Stan is internally stressing, as he speaks when Stan remains silent, “Baby you don’t have to tell your parents just because I told mine okay? Take all time you need, or don’t tell them at all. I don’t mind being your dirty little secret.”

This gets a small laugh out of Stan and he feels himself relax a little. “Okay. I’ll tell them eventually, I’m just not ready yet I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry over, I promise. Besides I just was wanting to brag on my amazing cute new boyfriend.”

“Dear God, what did you say about me?” Stan can feel himself starting to blush.

“Nothing too bad babe. Just that you’re way too good for me”

“And don’t you forget it Denbrough.”

====================

Most of the week passes exactly as Stan planned. He does a lot bird-watching, relaxes with a good book, even sleeps in on a couple days.

Thanksgiving Day Stan eats at the diner that is his friends typical Saturday meet spot. He’s surprised to see Max working, but he’s happy to see a familiar face. So happy in fact that he tips her fifty dollars, because hell, she really deserves it.

That night he’s watching the Time Traveler’s Wife, a couple glasses into the wine bottle he bought earlier, waiting on Bill to call. Since the first night Bill has called every night, even if it was just to check in on Stan. He finds the whole gesture sweet.

Bill seems to be having a good time, sending snaps of his daily adventures to Stan. From Bill taking Georgie ice skating one day to sending a selfie snap of Bill and one his two childhood best friends. Jane was her name he learned, and she seemed sweet. She was also visiting Derry on fall break with her girlfriend Sydney. Stan was happy that Bill got see Jane, since it was a rare appearance that he got see her or Mike, who Stan learned was the other childhood best friend.

Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was the movie, but Stan found himself missing Bill in more than one way tonight. Since Bill was his first, well everything, sexually, Bill has insisted on going slow. Stan was thankful because the things they had done was so much already. At least to Stan it was.

There was a dominance to Bill when it came to sexual things, and Stan could tell that Bill was very much holding back. He did crave for one day soon for Bill to let go and let that assertiveness out. The furthest they’ve gone was Bill giving Stan handjobs and one blessed time Bill had gone down on Stan before Stan had pushed him away, claiming it was too much sensation. God Stan had no idea how he was actually going to have sex if a blow job was too much for his oversensitive self. The handjobs Bill now gives Stan had an extra kick to them that they didn’t have the first night.

Now when Stan is lost in the all pleasing pleasure of Bill’s hand, Bill likes to lube up one his fingers and insert it into Stan. At first it had taken Stan by surprise and had found the whole thing uncomfortable, but once Bill had found Stan’s sweet spot, shit. Bill almost always only used that tip Stan over now. He really wanted Bill to use his dick to find Stan’s sweet spot, he just didn’t know if he could handle it yet.

The most infuriating thing about their sex life right now though? Stan has yet to even see Bill’s fucking dick. He’s felt it plenty of times pressed up against him, being rutted against his ass, he knew the thing was big. Every single time Stan made any move to please Bill, Bill stopped him. He’d tell Stan that if Bill touched him, Bill would get too carried away. Bill had told Stan that as a warning, but it just made Stan itch to see what Bill was like if he got too carried away.

He knew Bill must be masturbating, sometimes Bill would cum inside his jeans when he rutted against Stan, like the very first night they fooled around. He wondered what Bill thought about when he masturbated, did he think of Stan? Of course, he did, but what did he think about doing to Stan?

The idea of Bill touching himself while thinking of Stan had his already stirring dick hardening. He squeezed his thighs together, willing himself not to get too turned on. Bill would be calling him any minute; he didn’t have time to ‘whack one out’ as Richie would call it.

The sound of his phone ringing thankfully pulls Stan from his thoughts.

“Hey b-babe.” Bill’s voice was rough so Stan knew he must be high. The gravelly tone of his boyfriend’s voice did nothing to deter his now hard cock. He reached down under his pajama pants, still on top of his underwear, and pressed down in a last attempt to calm himself.

“Hey Bluejay, happy thanksgiving.” He hopes his voice doesn’t sound a pathetic as he thinks or hopes that Bill is too high to notice.

“Oh yeah, f-forgot about that. Happy th-thanksgiving B-Baby, did you have a good day?”

God Bill calling Stan baby was it, Stan relents and reaches under his boxers to grab his cock and proceeds to start giving it slow dry strokes, trying to keep his voice steady as he replies, “It was good, I uh saw M-Max at the diner. Tipped her pretty well, since she w-was working today. How about you? How was your thanksgiving?”

“It was g-good, spent m-m-most of the day with fa-family. After dinner Jah-Jane and S-Syd came over and we lit one up on my bah-back porch. They juh-just left. I’m laying d-down now so I’m yours for the ruh-rest of the night”

Fuck Stan really liked it when Bill felt relax enough that he didn’t feel the need to keep checks on his stutter. He’s only ever heard Bill stutter like that a few times, only when Bill has his hand wrapped around Stan’s cock. There is nothing hotter to Stan when Bill stutters out a “G-good B-boy.” Stan really liked to be a fucking good boy for Bill because he would –

“B-baby? You g-good?”

Stan can’t stop the whimper that comes out of his mouth. Mortified he releases his cock and covers his mouth. He just fucking whimpered while touching himself thinking about Bill while on the phone with him whose was just trying to have a casual conversation. ‘He’s gonna think I’m so fucking weird. What the fuck it wrong with me.’

It doesn’t take Bill long to piece together what must have been happening on Stan’s side of the phone. “St-Stanley are touching y-yourself? Are y-you missing me B-Baby?” Stan’s surprised when Bill doesn’t sound disgusted, in fact he sounds almost … turned on.

Hesitantly he removes his hand from his mouth and reaches down to grab on to dick again, not quite stroking it yet before answering, “Yeah, is that bad?”

Stan finds his voice pathetic, but it must do something to Bill because he groans, “F-fuck St-Stan. Wh-what were you fah-fantasizing about b-baby?”

This gives Stan the encouragement he needs to resume stoking his cock, but he really doesn’t want to admit to Bill that he was thinking about how much he likes it when Bill calls him his good boy. In stead he just whimpers again.

“Answer me St-Stanley, be g-good boy and tuh-tell me what you’re thinking about,” There’s the undeniable sound of a zipper being opened on Bill’s side of the phone.

‘Is he touching himself too?’ The idea spurs Stan’s hand to go faster, trying to mimic how Bill touches him.

“I was thinking about how I really like it when you call me your good boy.” Stan feels a blush spread down his already hot body at his admittance.

“F-Fuck Baby. You luh-like being my G-good boy d-don’t you?” Bill’s breath sounds slightly winded as the sound of him touching himself comes through the phone.

“Y-yes I do. B-Bill I really like being your good boy.” He himself starting to stutter with how turned on he is.

Bill moans, “Yeah you luh-like being a g-good boy for Dah-Daddy.”

Everything stops.

“Sh-shit Stan I’m s-sorry I should’ve – “

“Daddy? Daddy.” Stan’s says it more to himself, trying to see how the word feels in his mouth. He should’ve seen the daddy kink coming, because fuck, Bill really is a Daddy with a capital D. He thinks it’s fucking hot. “Yes daddy, I’m your good boy,” Stan starts touching himself again, his cock painfully hard at this point.

“F-Fucking hell baby. You’re a fuh-fucking gift Stan. Do you juh-wish it was Daddy touching y-you right now?” Bill must be stroking himself pretty fast as the sounds sound louder than before.

“Yes Daddy, I miss your hands on my dick. I miss your finger inside me. I miss you Daddy.”

“I muh-miss you too baby. Tell what else y-you want Daddy to do yuh-you. Tell me what you want D-Daddy to do to my good b-boy when I guh-get back.”

Stan can’t stop himself, “I really want to see your cock Daddy. I really want to put it my mouth. Please let me suck your dick daddy. I think I may even be ready for you to fuck me daddy.” He doesn’t know where this submissive side of him came from, but he fucking loves it. God, he really does want Bill to fuck him. Not before he gets his mouth on that cock first though.

“Baby are you suh-sure? Don’t feel like you have t-to.”

“Do you not want to fuck me daddy? Do you not want me to a good boy and suck your dick?”

“You’re not buh-being a good boy r-right now. Careful baby or I muh-may just have to puh-punish you when I get back,” There’s that dominant tone back in Bill’s voice and Stan has to grab the base of his cock to keep himself from cumming too soon.

“God, please punish me daddy.”

Bill groans again, “Baby if you muh-meant what you said, I’m guh-gonna fuck you so hard when I get back home.”

“Y-yes I meant it D-Daddy.” Stan feels the heat growing in his stomach, “Daddy I’m gonna cum, fuck.”

“Cuh-cum for daddy baby.”

That pushes Stan over, “Fuck Daddy!” pleasure shoots through his veins as he cums into his hand.

He can hear Bill muffling his groan as it’s apparent he’s reached his peak also.

Out of breath Stan finds his voice again, “You know I meant it right? This Saturday when you come home, I think I’m ready.”

“Are you suh-sure babe? Don’t fuh-feel pressured by me p-please,” The dominance in Bill’s voice has faded and now replaced with genuine concern for his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I am. I want to experience this with you. Also, I finally want to see your damn dick.”

Bill laughs at that, “Okay baby.”

=====================

Friday comes and goes, and Saturday Stan finds himself sitting in his dorm room stressing about the events scheduled to take place when Bill got home. Bill was nearing the college and was supposed to be heading straight to Stan’s dorm upon arriving.

Dustin wasn’t coming home till tomorrow, so he didn’t have to worry about him walking in on anything. That was one less thing for Stan to worry about. It didn’t make Stan feel any better though.

Since the phone call with Bill, Stan has done a lot of research on ‘Gay Sex’. He got himself prepared and was even able to get three of his own fingers inside him without feeling overstimulated, a feat he was actually kinda proud of. Though three fingers was nothing compared to what he was going to feel tonight.

Stan has not once doubted his decision on wanting to have sex with Bill, but he’s been nervous. What if he was bad? What if he’s so bad that Bill broke up with him? Surely, he wouldn’t do that right? It’s just the while Stan is a virgin, Bill’s so experienced. What if he completely turns Bill off and it’s a horrible experience for both of them?

Stan was still fretting when he hears a knock at the door.

He opens the door to a very smiley Bill. When Bill sees Stan’s face and the stress that must’ve been etched into to it, the smile fades. He walks inside the dorm and pulling Stan into a hug. “We don’t have to do this little birdy. We can take more time, I mean it.” Bill speaks into Stan’s hair as he runs his hands up and down Stan’s back.

Stan relaxes into the hug, taking in the smell of Bill, the stubborn smell of lingering cigarette smoke and a cologne that smells woodsy. It briefly reminds Stan of the night he first smelt it; the night Stan had kissed Bill. He wants to do this; he really does trust Bill.

“No, I want too. I trust you Bluejay. I’m just scared of messing this up for us.”

“Trust me birdy, there’s no way you’ll be able to mess this up. I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you. But before we start, I’d feel better if we established a safe word.”

“A safe word?” Stan pulls himself out of the hug to look up at Bill.

“A safe word you can say at any point and I’ll immediately stop what I’m doing. No questions asked. I know sometimes I can get a little enthusiastic and I want you to feel safe okay?” Bill cups Stans cheek and places a kiss on his forehead.

Stan can feel himself melting, Bill really does care about him. “Okay that makes sense, what should it be?”

“Hmm how about silver? It’s short and quick to say, and I won’t mistake it for anything else.” another kiss on the forehead from Bill.

“Okay, Silver it is then.”

With that Bill finally kisses Stan on the lips. The kiss starts sweet and slow, lips moving softly against one another. They break for Bill to take off his sweatshirt, and Bills walks over to take a seat on Stan’s bed, gesturing for Stan to come to him.

Stan follows and allows himself to be pulled into Bill’s lap, their lips rejoining. This time there’s more fire in their kiss. Bill’s big hands cradle the back of Stan’s head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. Bill runs his tongue alone Stan’s bottom lip causing him to whimper. He obediently opens his mouth to allow Bill’s tongue access.

Bill takes his time still with he kiss, slowly running his tongue across Stan’s, mapping out his mouth as he traces Stan’s teeth and the insides of his cheeks. Stan can feel himself already growing hard, and he tries to grind down against Bill.

Bill’s hands leave his head and grabs a hold his hips, stopping him. His lips leave Stan’s lips and start to kiss down Stan’s neck. He finds Stan’s sweet spot lower on his neck and starts to suck on it, breaking blood vessels. Stan’s hands go to Bill’s hair to tug, something he learned really gets Bill going.

Bill groans into Stan’s neck and bites down on the abused spot, getting a whimper out of Stan, he can faintly hear Bill mumble “Mine,” into his neck.

Stan tries again to grind against Bill, only to have Bill stop him again. “Nu uh baby, we’re going at Daddy’s pace. Now get up and strip.”

Stan stands up and start’s to remove his clothing, pulling everything off except for his underwear. “Baby Boy when I say strip, that means everything.”

Fuck if that doesn’t do something to Stan. Stan removes his underwear and is stuck standing naked in front of a still fully clothed Bill. He feels embarrassed but finds the embarrassment only makes his dick harder.

Bill’s eyes raking over Stan’s body, groaning as reaches down to adjust himself in his jeans. “Buh-baby boy you have no idea w-what you do to me, now come here.” Bill’s arousal reaching the point where his stutter has started to come back.

Stan walks back over to Bill, letting out a startled yelp when Bill pulls him down into his lap, grinding upwards so that Stan could feel every inch of his clothed dick against his ass.

Bill pulls off his shirt and Stan loves the way their bare chests feel against each other. Bill rejoins their lips together with fervor, Stan sucking on Bill’s tongue. Bills hands find purchase on Stan’s ass pulling him closer to grind their groins together, while Stan’s hands map out Bill’s chest. He tries to map out Bill’s muscle to memory, running the tips of his fingers over his shoulder to his collarbones, dipping beneath the silver chain Bill’s wearing. His fingertips make it to Bill’s nipples where he rubs the pads of his thumbs over the piercings, causing Bill to moan into his mouth.

Bill breaks the kiss, “B-baby do you want to suck daddy’s d-dick like you said before?”

Being reminded of it, Stan nods enthusiastically, “Yes daddy.” Bill guides Stan to kneel on his knees on the floor while he scoots closer to sit on the edge of the bed. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants and underwear down in a go.

Stan knew Bill was big but fuck him. Bill slowly is stroking himself as he looks down at Stan’s awestruck face, chuckling. “Luh-like what you see baby?”

“Fuck yes, you’re really are big.”

“Damn right b-baby, and it-it’s all for you.”

Stans hit with a sudden moment of panic, he doesn’t know how he’s gonna fit Bill’s cock in his mouth, let alone inside him. Taking a deep breath, he reaches out and knocks Bill’s hand away from his cock, grabbing it at the base, and leans forward to take the tip in his mouth. “F-Fuck baby.”

He uses his tongue to run it over the head of Bill’s dick, bobbing his head up and down. He tries to be mindful of his teeth and uses his hand to jack off what he can’t reach, which is a lot. Bill grips Stan’s hair and he can feel his hips giving aborted thrusts, trying to get more of himself in Stan’s mouth.

“Your muh-mouth feels so good around d-daddy’s dick, fuck baby.” Stan feels spurred on by Bill’s words, so he tries to fit even more of Bill in his mouth, causing him to choke. Choking on Bill’s cock causes a moan out of Bill, turning him on even more. He loves the way Bill’s hot engorged flesh feels in his mouth, so he chokes himself again.

This brings notice to Bill, “You like ch-choking on duh-daddy’s cock, don’t you? God, is there a s-secret kinky suh-slut in there somewhere St-Stanley?”

Bill’s words causes Stan to moan around Bill, Stan bobbing his head faster, chocking himself longer. “Fuh-fuck baby, stay st-still.”

Stan looks up and Bill for the first time since he’s started, seeing Bill’s blue eyes darkened with lust, but listens and stops his ministrations, wondering what Bill has planned. Bill grabs Stan’s hair with both his hands now, pulling Stan up and down on his dick. Being manhandled by Bill was so fucking hot to Stan, him moaning around Bill’s dick. “You’re tuh-taking daddy’s dick so w-well, damn baby, you’re such a g-good boy for duh-daddy.”

Bill pulls him down the furthest yet, the head of his dick hitting a spot in Stan’s throat he dared not passed. Even then there was still a little less than a third of Bill’s dick left, resting in Stan’s hand. He held Stanley there, letting him choke on his cock, throwing his head back moaning. Stan felt like he could cum just from the sensations and the sight before him.

Bill gently pulled Stan off of him, a line a saliva and precum connecting Stan’s lips to the tip of Bill’s dick. He let Stan have few moments of breathing before instructing him to get on his hands and knees on the bed, facing away from Bill. Stan happily obliged.

Before doing anything else, Bill ran a hand up Stan’s spine, “Do you remember the safe word birdy?” the rough tone in Bill’s voice dropping away for a moment.

“It’s Silver.” Stan’s body is tingling all over with anticipation with what’s to come, his cock achingly hard between his legs.

“Are you using it?”

“No, please keep going Daddy.”

He can feel Bill staring at his ass and is startled when Bill brings down both his hands-on Stan’s ass, slapping it. “H-have I ever told you have a gr-great ass baby b-boy? Because, fuh-fuck, it’s great.” Bill leans and licks a stripe across Stan’s hole.

“F-fuck Daddy! Please do that again!” It’s a sensation unlike he’s every felt before.

“Suh-since you asked n-nicely,” he can hear the smirk in Bill’s voice. He uses his tongue to circle Stan’s hole before plunging it into him.

Stan moans and tries to push his hips back against Bill, who then swiftly removes his tongue with a slap to Stan’s ass. “Take whu-what daddy guh-gives you baby b-boy.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, fuck please just do something to me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m guh-gonna. Where’s y-your lube?”

Stan tells Bill it’s in his nightstand and before he knows it, Bills sinking a finger into Stan, expertly finding his prostate like he’s done before, “Buh-baby did you f-finger yourself before?”

‘Of course, he can tell, I’m probably still lose.’

“I wanted to be ready for you, I know I can be oversensitive.”

“You’re too guh-good for daddy f-fuck.”

It doesn’t take Bill very long to work in four of his fingers, Stan feels like he may explode if he doesn’t get Bill’s dick in him right now. Bill keeps avoiding his prostate on purpose and every time Stan tries to get him to just brush against accidentally, Bill pull’s back to smack Stan on the ass. Eventually Stan can’t take it anymore.

“Pl-please Daddy! Please fuck me, I can’t take this anymore!” he knows he’s loud and he knows he sounds desperate, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Bill bites down into one his ass cheeks, muffling his groan, “Wuh-where’s the c-condoms b-baby?”

Stan looks back to look at Bill as he feels embarrassed, “I didn’t buy any, if it’s okay with you, I don’t want to use one. I want to feel all of you.”

“Fuh-fucking hell Stanley,” with that Bill is getting on the bed, lubing up his cock, and lining himself up with Stan’s hole, “Make suh-sure to use the safe w-word b-baby if you n-n-need me to stop.” He starts to slowly press him into Stan.

There’s a dull burn, but because of Bill’s excellent prep, it doesn’t hurt too bad. Stan feels incredibly full as Bill pushes himself in, in almost complete ecstasy. After what feels like forever, Bill finally bottoms out with a grunt.

“B-baby you fuh-feel so fucking good on my d-dick, fuck,” Stan can only mewl in response. Bill thankfully gives Stan a moment to adjust, the whole thing starting to boarder on too much for Stan. After a few moments, once the over-stimulation has died down, Stans pushing himself back onto Bill’s dick.

“Fuck me daddy, please,” Bill moans in response and grips Stan’s hips as he starts a slow steady pace. Pulling out till the tip of his cock is resting inside Stan, and the pushing back in till his hips are flushed against his ass. It feels amazing. Stan has never felt more connected to someone than he does with Bill right now is this moment.

Stan leans down on his elbows, angling his hips allowing access for Bill to go even deeper. That’s when Bill’s thrusts start to pick up speed. They gradually pick up speed till Stan is just able let out little “Uh uh uh uh,” noises with each thrust. Each time, his dick runs across Stan’s prostate, turning him to mush.

A particularly hard thrust causes Stan to yell out, “Fuck Bill! Fuck daddy I love you’re cock, it’s so damn big!” It’s cheesy and sounds like something out a porn film but Stan can’t stop it from coming out his mouth.

“Fuck yes, tell d-daddy how muh-much you love his cock again.”

“I, oh fuck, love your dick daddy, it feels so good fucking me!”

“Fuck, you m-make duh-daddy feel so good. Such a g-good boy. My b-b-boy.”

Stan lets out a loud whine. Bill thrusts all the way and stills his hips, grinding into Stan, getting his dick impossibly deeper.

Bill pulls out of Stan and he starts whimpering at the loss, “Shush b-baby, I just wuh-want you r-ride daddy, can you d-do th-that? I want to be able to w-w-watch that p-pretty face.”

“Yes daddy.” Bill lays down on the bed and pulls Stan onto his lap. He lets Stan grab his cock and line it up with his hole, sinking down. It takes Stan a few bounces, but eventually finds the angle where Bill’s dick can hit his prostate dead on every time. “F-fuck daddy.”

Getting fucked by Bill is great but being able to see Bill’s face while Stan’s jumps up and down his dick, well Stan thinks it’s almost a religious experience. Bill’s face is scrunched in pleasure, red cheeks, and slightly shinning with sweat. Bill’s eyes staring intently back into his own, pupils almost eclipsing the blue.

“You’re so damn g-good at this baby what the f-fuck.”

“That’s good right daddy?”

“Damn ruh-right,” Bill smacks Stan’s ass for emphasis and then grabs his ass to bring it down on his dick, grinding into the heat of Stan.

Stan can feel the coil start to tighten in his abdomen, “Daddy I’m, fuck, I’m close.”

Bill reaches out to start to jack of Stan’s dick, only for Stan to push his hand away. Bill shoots him a questioning look to which Stan answers, “I wanna cum on just your dick daddy.” Stan really wants to see if it’s possible for him to cum on Bill’s dick alone. Even if his cock is achingly hard.

“Is that so b-baby?” There’s new glint in Bill’s eyes, as if he’s taking this as some challenge. Bill grips Stan’s hips and holds him completely still as he starts a ruthless pace fucking up into Stan.

Stan screams and falls down onto Bill, clutching at Bill’s chest as he continues his brutal fucking. His abdomen is tightening, and his orgasm is so close he can practically taste it, “I’m so fucking close daddy, please don’t stop!”

Bill’s muttering filthy praises into Stan’s hair as he continues to fuck into him, “You’re such a good slut for daddy.”

Stan’s orgasm rips through him, Stan yelling out for Bill as he cums all over Bill’s chest. His orgasm causes Bill to cum as well, as he grinds into him one last time, coating Stan’s walls with his cum, yelling out, “Fuck! Stan!”

Stan completely collapses onto Bill, as Bill lets their hips come to rest on the bed. Both of them are out of breath, panting. They lay there and cling to each other, feeling each other’s rampant heartbeats. Bill reaches down and kisses Stan’s sweaty forehead.

“You’re amazing you know that? I can’t believe you were even worried; I don’t think I’ve ever came harder in my life.”

Stan laughs into Bill’s chest and can’t stop the thought that runs through his brain, ‘I think I’m falling in love with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't crucify me ! Promise plot returns next chapter, let me know what you guys think !


	8. Rollie Pollie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute whoops. So I'm pretty sure this chapter is cursed because I wrote it twice and my laptop DIDN'T SAVE IT EITHER TIME. That's what caused the delay because writing the same chapter a third time causes you to lose some steam. That's also why this chapter is kinda of summery and not super great, I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry that I'm super vague with Hanukkah celebration, I didn't want to say any misinformation on the tradition. But it's up! Only two chapters left to go! I have some ideas for some stenbrough one shots to write after this series so I really wanna finish this. I'll try to post chapter nine soon, I just need to update my other series and knock out some requests first on my tumbler @anitsociallilbrat ;) If you didn't read the last chapter because you choose to skip over the NSFW content, below is a small summary of plot points missed. 
> 
> Stan really likes dating Bill. He doesn't like though when they're at a party and all of Bill's ex flings (mainly Audra) give him dirty looks. Stan knows that a lot of people are just waiting for them to break up and for Bill to go back his fuck boy ways. Bill constantly reassures that that's not true. Thanksgiving break happened and everyone left except for Stan. Over the break Stan and Bill talked on the phone every night, one of the nights Stan decides he wants to lose his virginity to Bill. Bill comes back to college and they do that. After for the first time they've started dating, Stan thinks that he loves Bill.

Stanley Uris was in love with Bill Denbrough, and he was okay with it. The idea of being in love use to bother him, the idea of feeling completely vulnerable around someone. He never felt like he was in love with Patty, he obviously cared for her deeply, but it was never quite love. Bill on the other hand, he was someone who was so easy to fall in love with. His good nature wit and boyish charm he had even if he was a major clutz. Stan couldn’t believe he had fallen in love with someone who he once witnessed slipping on the ice on the sidewalk because he was too focused looking at his doughnut and then immediately jumping up acting like nothing happened.

Yes, Stan was in love, and he was happy. He’d even become more confident in the bedroom, telling Bill about things he wanted to try. Ever since their first time, Stan knew that Bill would take care of him sexually. Bill may have a been a fuck boy, but he knew how to take care of someone in the bedroom. Every time they had sex; Bill acted like getting Stan off was his greatest accomplishment. Bill was dominating but he was just as attentive to Stan’s needs as much as his own, if not more. What could he say? Stan loved being taken care of.

There was only one problem with Stan being in love with Bill though. Stan has to tell his parents about their relationship. Stan has to tell them because Bill is important to him and that’s the next logical step. He’s going home for winter break to catch the tail end of Hanukkah with his parents. Bill and he has already decided that after Stan would hop on a plane and arrive in Derry on Christmas Eve to join Bill and celebrate Christmas with him and his family. When Bill first suggested it, Stan declined, not wanting to be an intruder on a family holiday. It took Georgie face-timing Stan, insisting him to come, that Stan eventually agreed.

Stan wants to ask Bill to come home with him to Atlanta for the first half of winter break, feeling that if his parents could just see how great him and Bill were together, they’d understand. On a Sunday afternoon while they’re relaxing at the park, Stan watching birds, Bill reading, Stan asks. Bill almost seems flustered, but happily agrees, obviously pleased by Stan’s decision to tell his parents.

That’s how Stan finds himself sitting in the passenger seat in their rental car that they got after the airport, trying to find the motivation to go knock on his parent’s door, to bring Bill to the door. Bill must sense his hesitance as he reaches out to grab Stan’s hand. Stan takes a moment to marvel again at how big Bill’s hand is compared to his, how perfectly their fingers interlock like a puzzle.

“Are you still sure about this Stan? It’s not too late for me to go back to the airport, I just want you to be comfortable with this. I really- “

“It’s okay Bill, I want to do this,” Stan cuts Bill’s rambling off, squeezing their interlocked hands, “I just don’t know how to approach the subject. Like do I immediately introduce you as my boyfriend? Or do I wait till we’re sitting down for dinner?” Stan had told his mom over the phone that he was bringing a _friend_ home with him. She was confused but said it was okay, he didn’t think she suspected any _homosexual behavior_. Stan was at a loss for what to do and he hated feeling out of control.

“Let’s just get inside and figure it out from there yeah?” Bill brought their interwoven hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Stan’s knuckles. He can tell that Bill is nervous himself. Bill had toned down his usual college frat boy appearance, taking out his earrings and opting to wear a nice forest green flannel.

“Yeah okay,” with that they started to make their exit from the car. Stan told Bill to leave their luggage in the car, just case this went south. He reaches up to fidget nervously with his kippah for the umpteenth time, a habit he picked up in his childhood, and sets off towards the front door.

Walking up the steps, he can feel his anxiety rising in his throat. He’s about to freak out and just turn around, tell Bill this was a mistake, when the front door opens. His mother stands with her arms crossed in the doorway, apron on showing she must be in the middle of cooking.

“Stanley you’re late. You missed helping with dinner. It’s the last day of Hanukkah, you were really late to helping cook this dinner?”

Ah there it is. No ‘I missed you Stanley,’ no hug, no ‘I’m happy you’re here,’ typical. Swallowing down the anxiety lump in his throat, “I’m sorry mother. I didn’t mean too,” standing aside, he makes room for Bill to stand next to him, “Mother this is Bill, the friend I told you about, who would be joining us.” Bill’s hand fidgets next to his, obviously itching to take Stan’s hand in his. Stan’s thankful Bill fights it for now.

“Hello Mrs. Uris, it’s nice to meet you,” Bill extends his hand out to Stan’s mother.

His mother just looks down at his hand, a look of suspicion etched on her face, “Nice to meet you Bill, now come inside. Both of you.” She turns on her heel back into the house, ignoring Bill’s hand.

Bill’s face falters as he lowers his hand, and Stan risks reaching over and squeezing his forearm as a means of comfort. He told Bill how his parents could be, and it seems like Bill is just now realizing how true those words were.

Stan shoots Bill what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “Come on Blue-jay.” With that Stan leads Bill into the house.

Stan’s mother has made her way back to kitchen to finish up dinner. Making their way into the living room, they see Stan’s father reading a book in his lounge chair. He looks up seeing Stan and Bill’s arrival, setting the book down. “Stanley your mother is almost done cooking dinner, why weren’t you here earlier to help?”

Before Stan can answer, Bill pipes up, “That would be my fault sir, I got us lost driving from the airport.”

The reason they’re late is not in fact Bill’s fault. It’s Stan’s, because he had a panic attack in the airport bathroom, which took an hour for Bill to help him calm down over. Stan’s father makes a noise of indifference, looking at Bill for the first time, “You must be Bill, the friend Stanley told us about. We’re pleased for you to join us,” That’s a complete lie and Stan and his father both know it. Stan's father typically doesn't like outsiders. Bill seems to buy it, as the tension slightly leaves his stance.

“Thank you for allowing Bill to spend the last day of Hanukkah with us father,” every exchange he has between him and his parents is a formal exchange, businesses like.

“Yes, how long do plan on staying with us, your mother mentioned something about only staying for a few nights?”

“We’re staying only two nights; we plan to head to Bill’s home to spend Christmas with his family.”

Stan’s father makes a face of knowing, and Stan knows he suspects something. He’s opens his mouth to probably accuse Stan of something, when his mother calls from the kitchen letting them know dinner is done. So instead Stan’s father says, “Let’s not keep your mother waiting."

Dinner could’ve been honestly a lot worst than what it was. Bill and Stan’s father actually got along rather well, spending most of it talking about baseball. Stan only hopes that good will stays when he tell them the truth. The only hiccup during dinner was when Stan’s mother brought up Patty. He could sense the tension return to Bill’s shoulders as he tapped Bill’s foot with his own. He explained to his mother, well both his parents, that his and Patty’s relationship had just run its course.

Stan sensed that maybe then was time to tell them about Bill, but his father had already started a conversation back up with Bill. He figured it could wait till after dinner and their small Hanukkah celebration.

After dinner they made their way back into the living room, celebrating Hanukkah, where Stan’s parents gifted him a new pair of binoculars and a new prayer rug. Stan and Bill where sitting on the love seat, a good distance apart, looking at his new binoculars, when his mother spoke, “Stanley when were you going to tell us you were dating a man?”

Stanley almost fell off the couch. He looked over at Bill, trying to make sure he did hear in fact what he think he just heard. Bill’s surprised face and deep blush confirmed it.

Stan splutters, “I have no idea what your talking about.” ‘Why am I saying this? Didn’t I want them to know?’

“Stanley don’t lie to us, do you not think that parents don’t know their own son,” his father deadpans.

Stan looks over at Bill, Bill staring intently at the floor. He reaches over and grabs his hand, drawing Bill’s attention to him. Bill smiles weakly at him, seeming scared of what’s about to happen. Stan braces himself for the backlash, for his parents to yell at him and disown him. Call him a slur and kick him out, angry that Stan would dare bring his boyfriend home.

Instead his mother says, “I better still get grandchildren.” For the second time tonight, his mother surprises him. He looks at his parents, both of their expressions calm and collected, Stan has no way of telling what they’re actually thinking.

‘This can’t be happening.’

“Is it okay?” It’s a stupid question but it’s the only thing he can get his mouth to utter.

His parents share a look before his father speaks, “Well it’s not ideal Stanley, but our God says to love everyone. We trust you to make smart choices, and as long as you’re still attending Shabbat, then we can make do with your new tendencies. The most important thing to your mother and I is that you keep your relationship with our lord. That goes for you too now Bill.”

Bill looks shocked to spoken too, obviously just as surprise by their reaction as Stan is as he quickly stutters out a “Yes s-sir!”

Stan’s parents are okay with his relationship with Bill and he feels almost giddy. He never once imagined them having this reaction. Bill seems still on edge, but Stan’s knows his parents, and this is the equivalent of them throwing a coming out party for Stan. He wants to hug them but reins in the urge, knowing they’d be disgruntled. Instead he says, “Thank you.”

His mom actually gives him a small smile, and his father gives a quick nod his head, signaling the end of discussion.

The rest of the night moves on without any other new surprises, and eventually it’s time for bed. Stan’s mother has their guest room made up for Bill. Stan almost wants to complain about it but figures its best not push his parents acceptance.

Bill sneaks into Stan’s room before retreating back to the guest room. Behind the closed door of Stan’s bedroom, he’s quick to pull Stan into an all-enveloping hug. “That could’ve been a lot worst. I think your dad may even like me a little.”

“That’s only because you know baseball, he always wanted an athletic son,” Stan murmurs into Bill’s chest.

Bill pulls out of their hug and for the first time Stan notices Bill is holding a piece of laminated paper. “I’m not quite sure how Hanukkah works, yet, but I did make you a present. I hope that’s okay.” Bill holds out the paper to Stan, looking sort of bashful.

Stan takes the paper from Bill, and he can tell it’s one Bill’s sketches that he must’ve had laminated. On the paper is a beautiful boy, golden curls and delicate features, surrounded by various pretty birds. Birds that Stan had pointed out to Bill, ones that Bill must’ve paid attention to Stan when he gushed about them. The boy sits on a bench, the birds flying around him, seeming to sing to him. The picture overall is beautiful, and Stan realizes this is how Bill must see him.

‘I love you so much,’ Stan wants to say, instead he reaches up kiss him.

Bill returns the kiss before pulling back, “I take it you like it?”

“I love it Bill. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Bill does just that, them falling down onto Stan’s bed. Surely what his parents don’t know won’t hurt them.

=====

Stan and Bill spend the next two days with Stan’s parents and it’s actually pretty nice. They got in on Friday so the next day Bill attends Shabbat with Stan. Much to his surprise Bill tries to pay attention throughout the service, and even interacts with the church members that approach them. At his parents request they introduce Bill just as Stan’s friend, not wanting the negative gossip.

Sunday morning Stan and Bill leave to catch a plane to Derry. Heading out the door, Stan’s father sends them off with a “take care of each other”, and his mother hugs them. She hugs Stan first and then moves to hug Bill. It’s rigid and over in a moment but it speaks volumes and Stan leaves happy. His parents may be strict and distant, but their heart is in the right place.

Even leaving at five in the morning, it takes all day to finally get to Bill’s home. The first thing he notices about Maine is that it is abhorrently cold. New York was cold and Stan hated that, but this? For someone born and raised in the Atlanta heat, it’s the fucking tundra. Stan has on three jackets and he feels like a rollie pollie. Bill thinks its adorable and kisses Stan on his forehead, laughing to himself.

When they get to Bill’s home on Christmas Eve, it’s nearing almost ten o’clock. Stan feels a little thankful to discover that Bill’s parents must have gone to bed as Georgie opens the door.

“Billiam!” Georgie practically tackles him in the entryway.

Bill takes Georgie’s weight easy and ushers inside knowing Stan is cold. Georgie is still latched on to him as they get into the living room. The living room seems contrarily different than Stan's, decorated with Christmas decorations and pictures of Bill’s family decorate the walls.

Georgie finally let’s go of Bill to greet Stan, “So you’re the guy that my brother is constantly gushing about?”

Stan’s blushing and Bill exclaims a “Georgie!” Bill is red in the face also.

“Yeah I guess I am.”

“Well it’s nice to officially meet you in person!” With that Georgie surprises Stan with a hug also. Bill gives him a sympathetic look.

The three of them settle on the couch while Georgie and Bill catch up, Stan perfectly content to sit back and listen. He loves the way Bill almost reverts back to a high schooler talking with his little brother, it’s amusing.

Eventually it comes close to midnight and when Bill sees Stan yawn, he tells Georgie goodnight. Stan is happy when Bill leads him up his old childhood bedroom to sleep. Bill’s old bedroom is practically the same as the one he has at the Frat house, which doesn’t really surprise Stan. On his nightstand table though is a picture of Bill and two other people. Stan picks up the picture to get a better look. The other two people must be his friends that he’s heard so much about, Mike and Jane. Mike looks astoundingly a lot like Richie which kinda throws him off. Jane is really pretty, brown tousled hair and toothy grin.

“You’ll meet them tomorrow night, they’re excited to meet you Birdy.” Bill comes up behind Stan to rest his chin on his shoulder, his arms going around Stan’s waist.

Stan just hums as leans back into Bill’s embrace.

“I’m sorry if Georgie was a little much, he just gets too excited sometimes.”

“No need to apologize, he’s sweet.”

Bill kisses the side of Stan’s forehead, “Come on let’s get ready for bed, knowing Georgie he’ll be waking us up at the crack of dawn.”

“Mhm.”

=====

Just as Bill predicted, Georgie was banging on the door right at daybreak. Bill groaned not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed, still snuggled up around Stan. It took Stan putting his perpetually cold feet on him to get him moving out of bed.

Walking down the stairs, Bill’s mom was quick to take Stan up in a hug, Stan quickly seeing where Georgie gets his energy from. “I’m so happy you’re here! William has told us so much about you!”

Stan shoots Bill a look over his mom’s shoulder to say ‘William? Really?’ Bill just shrugs.

“I’m happy to be here Mrs. Denbrough.”

“Oh, please call me Sharon!” Mrs. Denbr – Sharon, escorts the two of them to the living room where Bill’s dad and Georgie are already sitting around the Christmas tree. Bill’s dad greets them, but seems much more relaxed than Georgie and Sharon, more Bill’s speed.

Stan sits back and watches as the family opens their presents, after Sharon whisks off to the kitchen to get breakfast started. Stan disappears back up the bedroom to retrieve the present he got for Bill. Returning to living room Bill opens it to see a classic edition of Phantom of the Opera. Bill seems to like the gift as he gives Stan a small kiss. Stan pulls back quickly to see the reaction of Georgie and Bill’s father whose still in the living room. Bill’s father seems completely unfazed and Georgie giggles at Stan’s knee jerk reaction.

Before long, Sharon is calling everyone in for breakfast. The rest of the day flurries by pretty quickly after that. After breakfast most of Bill’s extended family arrives and Stan finds himself quite enjoying spending the day with them. Staying next to Bill for most of the day, he introduces Stan to everyone proudly as his boyfriend. They spend their time talking, eating, and playing some bean bag game in the living room.

The evening comes and Bill rushing Stan out the door, talking about how they have to go meet Mike and Jane at their old clubhouse. If Stan didn’t trust Bill so much, he’d think he was crazy for him dragging Stan out to the middle of the woods. As they approached a clearing there seemed to be a hole in the ground with light shining up.

“Looks like they’re already here,” It was adorable how almost giddy Bill was to see his friends. He practically ran the rest of the way to the opening. “Hey losers guess who’s here!” He shouted down into the hole. Stan could hear muffled a “Bill!” coming up. Bill waved Stan over as he started to descend down underground.

Stan follows Bill down a ladder. Getting to the bottom he sees that their ‘club house’ is a cleared-out cave with wood side paneling and wood beams. In the middle is fire going in a ring of stones. The fire is actually keeping the place pretty warm. Around the fire is lawn chairs and bean bags that seems to still be in good condition. Bill is embracing the two people who must be Jane and Mike. Stan also notes the massive bong sitting next to Jane’s feet.

Pulling back from the group hug, “This is Stan guys! Stan these are the losers!” He pulls Stan under his arm. Stan gives a little “Hello.”

Jane politely smiles at him and Stan remembers that Bill has said before that she doesn’t talk much. Mike on the other hand speaks immediately, “Wow Bill, I know you said he was cute, but you didn’t mention he was out of your league cute.”

“Ha ha, shut up Mike,” Bill sits down in a bean bag chair, pulling Stan down with him. Jane and Mike also sit into two lawn chairs, Jane reaching down for the bong, lighting it and taking a hit.

“Looks like you guys got started on the party favors without me.”

“Well we couldn’t wait on you forever Billy,” Mike reaches over and takes the bong from Jane, taking a hit himself.

“Sorry, I tried leaving multiple times but Georgie kept finding excuses for us to stay.”

“I miss Georgie,” for the first time Jane speaks.

“Yeah you should’ve brought him with you,” Mike reaches over to pass the bong to Bill. He takes it and just momentarily holds in his one hand.

“Yeah I bet my parents would’ve been thrilled for me to bring Georgie around a bunch of stoners,” Bill slightly dislodges himself from Stan so that he take a proper hit.

“Hey, these bunch of stoners are your two best friends since forever!” Mike indignantly replies.

Ignoring Mike, Bill turns to offer the bong to Stan, to which he just shakes his head. He’s not much of a smoker but he’s perfectly content to sit by and watch Bill get high. Bill just shrugs and takes another hit before passing it back to Jane. “No Syd this time Jane?”

Jane seems to light up at the mention of her girlfriend, “No she had to go back home this time.”

“I’ve yet to meet this Syd, I feel like this was on purpose to prevent me from meeting her,” Mike says as he reaches for the bong.

Jane pulls the bong back out of his reach, “Not everything is about you Michael,” she allows him to grab it after.

Bill’s laughing, “Yeah _MICHAEL_. Besides Syd is amazing, Jane has made a major upgrade from that time she ‘ _dated_ ’ you when we were twelve.”

Mike’s face is red, “Shut up _WILLIAM_. Of course, it’s an upgrade! How was I supposed to know she was gay; she didn’t even know then!”

Jane and Bill are both laughing now. Stan doesn’t feel the need to include himself much, quite enjoying watching Bill catch up with his childhood friends. He feels like he’s seeing a new side of Bill, and it’s one that just makes him love him more. Bill acts differently around Mike and Jane then he does around his frat buddies. There’s no fuck boy aura that surrounds him or any crude boyish jokes. Just Bill. Stan feels so thankful that he’s gotten to see this side of him, a side he would never imagine existing the first time he met Bill.

After a while and the bong has been passed back and forth quite a few times, he can tell that Bill is pleasantly stoned as he practically pulls Stan into his lap, snuggling into him. Bill starts placing soft kisses on Stan’s neck, Stan trying to repress the shivers that run down his spine. Bill’s kisses turn into open mouthed ones against his skin and Stan can feel arousal pulling at his gut. He almost forgets that they’re in the presence of other people until Mike makes an annoyed sound.

“Come on Bill knock it off. Can you please keep it in your pants.”

Bill places one more soft kiss on Stan’s neck before resting his chin on Stan’s shoulder, “Cuh-can’t help it. He’s m-my birdy.”

Stan would feel embarrassed by Bill calling Stan their secret pet name in front of people, but Jane seems to think it’s sweet so that puts him at ease. Mike still looks annoyed.

She speaks, “Turn it down a notch Romeo or Mike is gonna have an aneurysm.”

Bill just sighs and leans up to whisper in Stan’s ear, “We’ll finish later, don’t worry.”

Yeah, Stan was in love with Bill, if only he could tell Bill that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	9. Storm Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi guys.....

Dating “Fuck Boy Bill” was quickly becoming dating “Himbo Bill” and Stan couldn’t be happier. Stan felt like everything in his life just made sense, that he was finally living the college life he was supposed to. His grades were good, he had amazing friends, and his baseball player stud boyfriend was everything he could have ever wanted.

They still had great chemistry and their sex life, god their sex life was amazing. Stan didn’t know the human body was capable of feeling as good as Bill made him. Bill had shown Stan a new side of himself he didn’t even know existed and there was no going back. Not that he would ever want to.

Bill not only takes care of Stan sexually, but has been quick to pick up on Stan’s ocd. Bill’s once messy bedroom always looks now like he’s attempted to clean. And when Stan feels life everything is becoming just a little too much, like he’s about to spiral into a panic attack, Bill is right there with him. Right there, rubbing patterns of three into Stan’s back, murmuring soft calming words in his ear. When it’s a particularly bad day, Bill makes Stan talk about birds. Makes him describe the latest ones he’s seen. Stan would worry about boring Bill, but Bill is always watching Stan carefully when he recites facts about the birds. Always attentive and asking questions. The words “I love you” always lingers behind his lips, never quite finding the courage to say.

Yes Bill is everything Stan could ever want. He takes Stan bird-watching, on cute dates, and always has his arm around Stan at the frat parties.

Speaking of frat parties, Stan actually found himself starting to enjoy them. Since dating Bill, who has pretty much shredded all of his fuck boy ways (except for that stupid snapback), people have seemed to finally stop gossiping about them. Everyone who thought Bill was just going to break Stan’s heart after only two months of dating had to eat their words when it was April and their five month anniversary was coming up. Stan knows it's cheesy to add on the statement “and many more to come”, but he can’t help himself. He was so gone for this boy.

People barely gave them second looks now when Stan was sitting in Bill’s lap or being dragged on the dance floor by him, everyone except for Audra seemed to notice. She still looked a little bitter, which was kinda bordering pathetic at this point. But Stan didn’t let her get to him, and had fun drinking and spending time with the people that mattered most to him.

Winter had come and gone, along with Bill’s birthday in January, which Stan had given him a silver chain with a paper sailboat charm, and spring had blossomed. With spring comes baseball season and baseball season brings getting to see Bill in his baseball pants. Which is a win for the human race really, who would’ve guessed Bill Denbrough had such a bubble but?

Stan is always in the stands cheering his boyfriend on. His whole crew of friends are too, even Richie who could care less about sports. One thing Stan didn’t expect was how worked up Bill gets after a big game. He learned real quick after the first game of the season.  
After the game, Bill had to shower before meeting everyone at an after party, practically dragging Stan behind him as he made his way to the showers. Being pushed up against the tile wall in the shower as Bill took from behind with some fast and intense fucking was almost too much. But in a good way. His friends all had knowing looks when Stan and Bill met back up with them. Richie taking one look at Stan’s also damp hair, laughing and wiggling his eyebrows as he said he didn’t know Stan had to shower too.

Every game was like that, Stan always knew to expect an intense fucking after the game, Bill very much in “Daddy” mode. If they didn’t have time to have sex after the game, Stan made sure to have his throat stuffed full of Bill’s cock when they drove to the after parties. Bill would always reward him later. Cumming after a game seemed to be Bill’s tension release and who was Stan to deny him?

Spring also brought along spring break which Stan found to be bittersweet. Sweet because he, Richie, and Eddie were going down to Atlanta, bitter because Bill was staying behind at college. Stan tried not to be too upset about it, he understood why. It was Bill’s last year of college and he wanted to spend time with his teammate and frat brother, all who were gonna go their separate ways after school. Stan had no idea what Bill’s plan was and he was slightly scared to ask. He didn’t want to know if their relationship had an expiration date this whole time.

Besides wanting to spend time with his teammates, Bill also had a ton of school work to do and his coach already told him they’d be having practice throughout the week. It just wasn’t feasible for Bill to come to Atlanta with them. Stan would’ve stayed behind with Bill, but he missed his parents and plus Richie was really looking forward to having Stan with him. He didn’t want to let Richie down.

That’s how Stan finds himself being hugged very tightly by Bill, the car that’s about to take him to the airport with Richie and Eddie already inside, waiting, next to them.

Bill had his arms wrapped around his back, his face nestled in Stan’s curls. Stan had his head tucked up under Bill’s chin. Second thoughts of leaving invaded his mind, surely it wasn’t too late to back out now?

Before he could voice this however Bill was talking, “I’m going to miss you so much little birdy, but I know you’ll have fun. Just don’t have too much fun without me, okay?”

Bill had pulled back so that he could look Stan in the eyes, a small sad smile tugging at his lips. Instead of responding, Stan just stood up on his tippy toes to give Bill a small kiss. Delicate and sweet. When it ended Stan replied, “Just don’t do anything stupid okay? I’m taking all your brain cells with me.”

Chuckling, Bill presses a kiss to Stan’s forehead, lingering, only to be interrupted by Richie honking the car horn and yelling out the window. “Come on love birds! It’s only a week! Stan the man let's get a move on!”

Stan just sighs and kisses Bill one last time goodbye. When he gets in the car he overhears Eddie telling Richie to leave them alone, that Richie wouldn’t be able to stand a week without him. Stan can only think about how true that statement is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

His parents were happy to see Stan, if only for a couple days. The plan was to stay at Stan’s parents house Sunday to Tuesday, and then leave Atlanta and make their way to the coast, and party the rest of the weekend out there.

Richie took Eddie back to his parents the first night, getting his obligatory dinner with them out of the way. His parents and him didn’t get along super well, but they at least remained on talking terms. Richie and Eddie would spend the night there, and come to stay with Stan at his parents. Not a big deal and besides, Stan was happy to have the first night to himself anyways.

After a nice dinner with his parents, discussing school and how Bill was adjusting to visiting temple (Stan really had to admire Bill’s dedication), Stan quickly made it up the stairs. Bill was on the phone before he closed his bedroom door.

“Hey birdy, haven’t heard from you since you’ve left,” Bill answers like it's a big deal. It’s only been a day, Stan doesn’t like being on his phone on planes.

Stan has missed Bill too despite this. “I know, I’m sorry. You know how I am about planes.”

“Ha yeah I know,” Bill makes a groaning noise like he is stretching before continuing, “I should’ve went with you, coach almost killed us today. Make us run damn suicides all day.”

Laughing Stan replies, “Shut up, you love it and you know it.”

“I love baseball, not being ran half to death.”

“Mhm, no party tonight I take it?” he asks, changing the subject.

“Nah, it’s Monday. I have too much school work and practice anyways. I can’t afford to be hung over everyday this week.”

“School and practice hasn’t stopped you before.” It’s true. Bill has been known to show up to practice or type out a school essay with a hangover, not that it’s ever affected his performance. Stan has no idea how he does it.  
“Yeah I know. I think it’s more that I want to spend time with everyone sober. I’m really gonna miss these guys, and I’d like to have memories of them that aren't riddled in a booze haze. The house is planning some big party Friday night anyways to commemorate the house’s baseball players. Probably get wasted then.”

Stan comes home Sunday, kinda sad he’s gonna miss an extra hungover Bill on Saturday. “Just don’t do anything super stupid okay? Like get alcohol poisoning. I will not visit you in the hospital.”

“Yeah you would Stan.” He hates that they both know that statement is true. “You know I’ve been thinking.”

“Mhm about what?”

“What I’m gonna do after college.”

Stan’s breath hitches. He wasn’t expecting this conversation so soon. They still had a month and a half till Bill graduates, surely Bill can’t be calling it quits this early.

Before Stan has a chance to express any concern, Bill is talking. “I’ve been talking to Ben. He plans on getting an apartment near campus, sticking around for Bev. He has some fancy entrepreneurship set up for him at some architect business. He’s looking for a roommate though, and offered it to me. I was thinking that maybe I should take him up on it. That way you know I can stick around to be with you?” The last part comes out like a question and Bill almost seems nervous.

Happiness is swirling around Stan’s chest. Bill wanted to stick around. Bill still wanted to date him after he graduated. What was Stan even worried about in the first place? He feels kinda foolish now. Stan’s so happy he forgets to respond to Bill.

“Stan? What do you think about that? You would want me to -”

“Yes. Yes, that sounds like a great plan.” Stan’s face hurts from how big he’s smiling.

“Good,” Bill sighs out in what sounds like relief.

Stan thinks about how much he loves this man.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the time blows by pretty quickly. Richie, Eddie, and him all pitched in were able to afford a pretty nice condo to rent for themselves. The beach was nice, the clubs were fun, and the overall experience enjoyable.  
Thursday night they were out partying with some other spring breakers, Stan got a little drunk and was treated to some skype sex from Bill when he got back to condo. There was no way Richie and Eddie would have heard him, they sounded like they were too busy going at themselves in the room over.

Friday morning Stan had woken up with a mission. He’d been thinking about doing it for a while, but finally decided he wanted to get it done today. He was going to get his ear pierced. Something to surprise Bill when he got back.

Stan has felt like he’s been coming more into himself lately, so what not get a piercing to commemorate that?

Richie couldn’t believe it when Stan told him, even thought Stan was still drunk from the night before. Eddie of course started freaking out, telling him all about the health risks from germs from an improper piercing.

But Stan wasn’t Richie, who had gotten his ears and cartilage pierced at freaking Claire’s (he’s never seen Eddie be so mad), Stan had a plan. He’s already found a professional piercer on the beach, located in a tattoo shop, who had nothing but good reviews. Richie was laughing and still couldn’t believe it was happening even when the three of them made it into shop midday.

For all of Eddie’s gripes about the whole thing, he still held Stan’s hand when the rod pierced his ear. It didn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would. Stan settled on a little silver bird charm, and didn’t care that it cost a little extra. It was cute, and it suited him.

Richie let out a wolf whistle when Eddie and Stan left the piercing room. He, for obvious reasons, was not allowed back there. “Damn Staniel, you’re not turning into some delinquent on me are you?” Richie threw his arm around his shoulder as Eddie went to get the cleaning solution from the guy.

“Shut up Richie,” Stan says smiling.

“No for real, it looks really good. My dearest Billiam is going to be quite happy when he sees it. Or should I call him ‘Daddy’?”

Richie deserves the smack to back of head he gets from Stan. Okay, maybe they did hear Stan and Bill a little last night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
That night the three of them find themselves at some hot new club. Richie and Eddie were well on their way to being wasted, Stan there mainly to babysit. Stan entertains them a little by dancing with them on the dancefloor, but leaves when they start grinding on one another.  
Leaning up against the wall, a careful eye on his two idiots, Stan is perfectly content to watch them while sipping his only second drink of the night. They leave tomorrow, Richie and Eddie are going to be hungover the whole way back. But on the brightside he has only one more day till he’s back with Bill.

Bill was at his own party tonight. He’s probably doing some stupid kegstand right now, trying to set a record that future frat brother will struggle to beat. Stan laughs at the thought. He called Beverly Wednesday when they were traveling to the coast, and gushed over the phone about how their boyfriends would be rooming together just so they could stay close by. Bill being in an apartment instead of a frat house would be interesting but the idea of waking up when he spends the night with Bill, and not smelling last night's booze and vomit makes him happy.

Stan knows he is going to finally tell Bill that he loves him when he gets back. Surely Bill must feel the same if he was staying in New York, just so he can see Stan right? He wants to tell Bill how much he loves him as he kisses that stupid face of his, right on those stupid cute dimples. He wants so much to be wrapped up in Bill’s arms right now, _his_ Bill. Bill kissing his forehead and-

He feels a vibration from his phone in his pocket, effectively snapping him from his thoughts. Expecting Bill to be drunk texting him, he pulls it from his pocket, surprised when he sees an unknown number that has texted him. The preview simply says ‘one photo attachment’.

Curios Stan unlocks his phone to see the photo, his heart plummeting right down to his stomach.

It’s a couple making out against a wall, and quite urgently from the seams of it. Even though the girl isn’t facing the camera, Stan can tell it’s Audra. It’s Audra who has her hands fisted in who is undoubtedly Bill’s hair. Bill’s button up plaid is half off his chest, revealing his naked torso, and he seems to kiss her back with the same amount of urgency. Both of their skin is red and blotchy, either from alcohol or arousal or both. They look like they’re half ready to fuck in what looks like the hallway of the frat house.

Even though Stan has only had two drinks, he feels bile creeping up the back of his throat as he runs out of the club, throwing up over the railing.

Fuck Bill Denbrough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. I just lost motivation to write this fic :( but I'm determined to finish it. Sorry about the cliff hanger, final chapter coming soon! This chapter was a little too 'summary' for my liking but oh well. Please leave me some comment fuel :)


	10. Kiss Me Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end boys.

The picture made it everywhere. Everyone saw it. Everyone who even associated with the frat house had the picture sent to their phone. People Stanley didn’t even know knew Bill had cheated on him so publicly.

He learned this on the trip back to the school. Eddie was nothing but supportive, saying he was there if Stan wanted to talk; he didn’t. He didn’t talk hardly for the whole trip. His heart was so shattered it felt like he was in physical pain.

Richie was mad, very much so. Stan had never seen Richie so mad. He kept saying how he was going to kill Bill the moment they were back, that he was going to pound that ‘pretty boy’ face in. He only stopped after Eddie got him to hush, seeing that the threats only made Stan more upset. Stan didn’t want Bill to get hurt. Which he felt stupid over. How can he not want the person who broke his heart not get beat up?

Because it was Bill.

The whole way back Stan’s phone kept blowing up, mainly from Bill. Messages like “ _Baby we need to talk, that photo really isn’t what it looks like_ ,” and when the messages went unanswered, “ _Stanley please answer me. I can’t lose you. Let me explain._ ” Eventually Bill started calling Stan so much, he ended up putting his phone in his suitcase. He had nothing to say to him. There was no excuse that could get Stan to forgive him, no matter how much he wanted to.

There of course were messages from Bev, Ben, and Dustin. Even Patty messaged him, asking if he was okay. She was the only person he cared to respond to, telling her truthfully that he was not okay. She and him made plans to get coffee later in the week, something Stan very much appreciated.

When they got back Saturday night, Richie and Eddie begrudgingly let Stan go back to his dorm alone. Richie actually hugged him, “Stay strong Stanny. I love you man.” Stan refrained himself from crying, he cried too much in twenty four hours, and let out a watery, “I love you too.”

Stan was back in his dorm for less than an hour before Bill was pounding on his door, begging Stan just to talk to him. His cries for Stan were muffled through the door, Stan eventually pulled a pillow over his head to block him out, crying into it.

A little while later Dustin came back to their dorm room, and Stan could hear him yelling at who must have been Bill the hallway. He didn’t even know he was still out there, his pleas had died down a while ago. Bill has always been stubborn, something Stan used to admire, and probably had settled for sitting down out there. ‘

The yelling was muffled through the door, but he still caught phrases like “Shit move Denbrough,” and “If he wanted to see you he would’ve opened the door.”

The dorm locks jingles and Dustin is letting himself inside, Bill yelling out “Please Stan!” before the door was slammed in his face. Not muffled by the door, Stan could hear how distraught Bill sounded, like he too had been crying the whole time. The idea pained him.

Dustin sets his luggage down awkwardly before looking at Stan who had unburied his head from his pillow. “I can call the RA, make him leave if you want me to.”

“No it’s okay.” His voice is rough, and it surprises Stan himself how horse it is.

“Okay man.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning Stan forces himself out of bed, forces himself to shower and eat breakfast, and to try and keep it down. Every action feels like he’s on autopilot, not really feeling any of his actions.

When he gets back to the dorm, he checks his phone for the time this morning. There's only two texts on his phone, Bill it seems finally giving it a rest. Stan doesn’t know how to feel about that.

The first text is from Dustin, letting him know he’s out for the day, to text him if he needs anything. Dustin has always been a kind soul. The second text is from Richie, and it makes his blood boil.

“ _Hey Stan, Bill is coming over to your dorm in about an hour. Let him in, there’s more to that photo then it seems_.”

Stan replies, “ _No. Absolutely not_.”

He doesn’t even get a chance to set his phone down before Richie is texting him back, “ _Stan I know you’re hurting, and I wouldn’t be sending him over there if I didn’t think it’ll be helpful. Just let him talk.”_

“ _Richie I don’t want to see him, please_.”

“ _Let him talk for like five minutes, if you don’t like what he has to say, I’ll personally come over and manhandle him out of there_.”

Stan hesitates. Richie would never do anything to cause Stan harm, so there must be something he doesn’t know. Something that doesn’t quite add up, something that Bill can explain. Stan trusts Richie with his life, so he’ll trust him now.

“ _You promise?_ ”

“ _Of course Stanny._ ”

\--------------------------------------------------

He’s left sitting anxiously on his bed for the next hour, waiting for Bill to show up. It’s taking all his strength to keep his breakfast down. He’s about to check his phone for the tenth time in the last three minutes when he hears a knock at the door. His hands are shaking when he opens the door, his breath hitching when he sees Bill standing in the doorway.

Bill looks like shit.

His face has no color, none of his usual boyish charm that seemed to constantly emit from him. There’s bags under his eyes and he looks like he hasn’t slept a wink. The thing that really trips him up is his black eye that looks super painful. Stan can’t help but wonder who gave it to him. Was it Richie? Did he make good on his threats of violence?

“H-hey birdy.” God, his voice sounds terrible and Bill deflates even more when Stan visibly grimaces at the use of the nickname. He does however stand aside to let Bill in. 

Bill sits awkwardly down into the desk chair while Stan crawls back up on his bed. The silence in the room is deafening. Only for them to both attempt speaking at the same time.

“Stan please-”

“Bill look-”

Bill laughs hollowly, and Stan resigns to let him speak first. Bill is staring intently at him, “You got your ear pierced.”

Half consciously his hand goes up to the silver pendent in his ear. If he didn’t have to clean it three times a day, he would’ve forgotten about it. 

“I like it, it looks really good on you. A little bird, it’s suiting.” Stan looks up at Bill, more pointedly towards his black eye.

“You got a back eye,” He tries to say it in the same tone Bill used when he pointed out his piercing. 

Bill does the same thing Stan did, his hand seemingly half consciously going towards it. “Y-yeah, this was courtesy of Richie. Thought he was going to pound my face in. Ben had to pull him off.” Stan smiles a little at the thought of Richie defending Stan’s honor. Bill continues, “Ben practically had to hold him down as I explained. Told him the truth about the photo.” 

The truth? What truth? What possible explanation could Bill have? Stan just stares back at him. Taking the hint that Stan wasn’t going to reply, Bill stands up from the chair and cautiously makes his way over to Stan. He sits on the bed maintaining some distance between them, acting like Stan is some scared animal who’s gonna run off. Maybe Stan will, he hasn’t decided yet. 

Bill pulls his phone out of his pocket, “Now Stan I’m gonna need you to look at the photo, plea-”

“No.”

“Stan please. Look at the photo, you’ll understand.”

“No Bill I don’t want to see the photo of you and Audra throwing yourselves at each other! I can’t!” Stan feels the tears threatening to spill over, “Please Bill, don’t make me look again.” 

Bill looks as broken as Stan feels, he looks like he’s about to start crying himself. “Baby please, I promise I’ll explain. You’ve got to trust me.” His tone is pleading.

It’s Stan’s turn to laugh hollowly now, “Trust you? You want me to trust you?! Bill you fucking cheated on me the moment I was gone! Don’t ask me to trust you!” 

“I didn’t cheat! Stanley I love you! I would never cheat on you!”

Bill’s admission of love looms in the air and all Stan can think about is how much of a lie it is. They’re locked in a stare down, waiting for each other to make the next move. How can Bill show up and claim that he loves Stan? That he didn’t cheat? There’s photo evidence to the contrary for crying out loud!

As to prove a point, Stan reaches and snatches Bill’s phone out of his hand, the God awful photo displayed on the screen. Bill lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief. Stan still feels like this is some sick joke.

He’s staring down at the photo, Audra pushed up against Bill, their bodies sweaty, Bill half undressed in the middle of the fucking hallway. They couldn’t even wait to get into a bedroom before they started undressing each other. Maybe if they had, this photo would’ve never been taken, and Stan could’ve lived in blissful unknowing. 

Instead he’s here, looking at the photo, feeling like his breakfast from this morning was about to make a reappearance. He doesn’t see what Bill obviously wants him to see, and he just feels angry and sick as he looks at Audra touching _his_ Bill. He shouldn’t even consider Bill his anymore, but old habits die hard. 

“Don’t you see it?” Bill sounds hopeful and Stan doesn’t know why. It just makes him more mad.

“No Bill I don’t fucking see it. All I see is you being a typical fuck boy.”

Bill tries not to let the pain from Stan’s statement when he speaks next, “Stan please, look at my chest in the photo.” 

So Stan looks closer. Even though the photo is slightly blurry, he can see that Bill’s chest is sweating and has a red tint to it, and that…..it’s missing his sailboat tattoo. 

The same sailboat tattoo with the words, “He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts” written in it. The same tattoo that Stan has idly traced with his finger tips a million times when they’ve laid in bed together. Where is it? Surely someone wouldn’t go to such lengths to photo-shop it out. Even if they did, it begs the question why?

Stan has to verify this. He wordlessly hands Bill back his phone and grabs his own, all the while Bill watching him like a hawk. Pulling up the text that first sent him the number, who never sent anything else, Stan looks at the photo on his phone.

The tattoo is missing in that one too.

What the fuck.

Bill has a hopeful glint in his eyes when Stan looks back up at him, “You see it don’t you? It’s not there, my tattoo isn’t in it.” Bill pulls down the collar of his shirt to expose the tattoo in question, as if to say it didn’t just magically disappear.

“I don’t, I don’t understand,” he replies dumbfoundedly.

“Birdy don’t you see! The stupid photo was taken last spring break, before got the tattoo! Almost a whole year ago!” Bill sounds so desperate, like he wants Stan so bad to understand. 

Stan looks back down at his phone, at the photo and the unknown number, “Then why is it getting sent out? If the photo is almost a year old, why now?”

“Fucking Audra that’s why,” Bill sounds so mad, not that it’s directed towards Stan, “She tried to make a pass at me Friday night. She saw that you weren’t with me for once and I guess she thought I’d jump at the opportunity to sleep with her again. The bitch sent the photo when I rejected her in front of everyone. Even wasted, I knew you’re way better than her.” 

Audra. That actually makes a lot of sense. 

Bill tentatively reaches out to grab Stan’s hand, and he let’s him. He’s still trying to process everything. “Birdy I need you to look at me.” So Stan does.

He’s met with those brilliant blue eyes. The same ones that dragged Stan to kiss the owner of them at what feels like forever ago. The same ones that Stan feels like could drown in them. They look so desperate. Bill’s left one stands out in contrast to the bruising around it. Richie really got him good. 

Putting his phone down on the bed, his fingertips go up to ghost over the bruise, Bill wincing slightly. “Did you even put ice on this? It looks so bad.”

“Ha, it just makes me look more manly. Never knew Richie could throw a punch that hard.”

His lips betray him as the corners of his mouth tug upward minutely, “Yeah, he can.”

Bill seems encouraged a little by Stan’s small smile, his own forming, “Stan I need you know that I could never do something like to hurt you. I was so wasted Friday night, that I didn’t even know that she sent that old photo until Saturday morning. I’m so sorry that she hurt you. Stanley, I lo-”

“You love me.”

There’s tension in the air again, but not like before. Before it was angry and full of hurt, this time it’s filled with anticipation, with curiosity of what’s to come next. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you since our first date.” Bill looks so nervous, Stan has yet to say if he feels the same.

“William Denbrough, who knew that you could be such a sap.”

“What can I say? You bring it out of me,” he nervously laughs out.

“It’s a good thing I love you too then isn’t it.”

Stan is immediately rewarded with Bill’s brilliant bright smile, the first one he’s seen today. Bill is just looking at him with so much adoration, so much  _ love,  _ Stan can feel it coming off him in waves. It almost makes him feel bashful.

Bill swallows, “So where do we go from here?” 

“Just, just  _ kiss me slowly _ please.”

And so Bill does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda emotional finishing this. This was my first ever fanfic, aside from like super bad youtuber x reader ones I wrote on Wattpadd when I was like fourteen. To the readers who have endured this story, thank you. I know it seemed like my writing style kept changing through the whole thing, but like I said, this was my first real story. Writing this story has really helped me grow as a writer and find my voice, or my style when it comes to it. But enough of that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, you guys inspired me to actually finish it. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Thanks for commenting in advance!


End file.
